A Single Father
by Polly D. Weasley
Summary: Harry Potter, inesperadamente, descobre que tem um filho. Apesar do medo de ser pai sem esperar, e de ter que aprender tudo sozinho, ele acha que está se saindo bem... Até descobrir que seu vizinho da frente não lida muito bem com choros de madrugada e decide ensinar a Harry como é realmente ser um pai solteiro. - DRARRY - UA
1. Prólogo

**A Single Father**

**Autora: **_Polly Depp Weasley_

**Ship: Drarry (Harry top/Draco bottom)**

**Rated: M**

**Fic Slash/Yaoi + Lemon explícito ao extremo - Palavras de baixo calão. Harry Potter não me pertence. **

* * *

**Prólogo**

As mãos de Harry estavam trêmulas. O coração dele palpitava com tanta força que sentia vontade de vomitar. Olhava para a ruiva à sua frente com tantas emoções adversas que não conseguia escolher uma para se concentrar. Estava com raiva, e ao mesmo tempo estava empolgado, assim como também sentia uma profunda tristeza, e medo, e felicidade, e nojo, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Não conseguia focar, saber o que deveria sentir naquele momento, estava completamente perdido.

Conhecera Ginny no Ensino Médio. Irmã do seu melhor amigo, sempre estivera próxima como uma ótima amiga. Não demorou muito para que eles tivessem um caso, mas Harry sempre se sentiu estranho em sua presença. Não que ele não gostasse dela, mas havia algo que não encaixava muito bem, e que o moreno nunca conseguiu entender o que era. Mesmo quando foram para a faculdade, Harry achava que era melhor manter-se longe, então terminaram o namoro, ficando apenas com alguns rolos aqui e acolá. Harry sentia doer seu próprio peito quando pensava que ainda era virgem simplesmente porque não conseguia, de forma alguma, ir para a cama com Ginny. Depois de um tempo foi notando que se sentia diferente em relação aos meninos. Havia o desejo, e Harry se pegou duvidando da própria sexualidade. Guardou isso por muito tempo, chegando a terminar a faculdade namorando Ginny. Ela sempre o achou um cara estranho. Harry nunca passava das preliminares. Chegou a dizer que tinha medo de fazer sexo simplesmente porque se achava muito ruim, e a ruiva, sem aguentar, ainda deu umas escapulidas com Dean Thomas na universidade. Claro que Harry nunca soube disso, mas mesmo que soubesse, ele teria entendido.

No fim do curso, ele decidiu que era hora de tentar. Finalmente foi pra cama com Ginny, e céus, como teve que se esforçar no começo. Antes mesmo de terminar, tinha decidido que não gostava de garotas. Só amava muito Ginny, como uma grande amiga, e por isso tinha conseguido fazer alguma coisa com ela. Teve que imaginar outro corpo, outras mãos sobre si para chegar ao clímax.

Uma semana depois acabou o namoro, e ela compreendeu. Disse que já desconfiava disso e que o entendia completamente. De qualquer forma, não tinha como eles continuarem juntos. Ginny tinha sido escolhida para jogar num clube esportivo do outro lado do país, e decididamente não ia desistir de ir por conta de Harry... Então era ótimo que, afinal, ele fosse gay.

E agora ela estava ali, com olhos úmidos e mãos trêmulas, com um neném recém-nascido nos braços.

Filho dele. Filho de Harry Potter.

\- Eu não posso ficar com ele, Harry. Eu não posso ser mãe agora. Minha carreira está em jogo e, por Deus, eu preciso continuar ou vou ter que abandonar o sonho da minha vida. Se eu soubesse que aquela única vez que fizemos sexo fosse resultar num bebê, eu juro que você morreria virgem! – Ela disse, apertando com força demais a criança em seus braços.

\- Ginny... Podemos dar um jeito, eu sei que podemos. – Ele tentou dizer, respirando fundo. Seus pais, antes de morrerem, tinham lhe deixado uma herança estupenda, que ele só teve acesso aos 18 anos, e ainda assim estava praticamente intacta. Podia sustentar aquela criança mesmo estando em seu emprego há menos de um ano, num escritório de advocacia há apenas umas quadras dali. – Eu vou assumi-lo, vou cuidar dele... Vamos cuidar deles juntos. Podemos até nos casar, se for necessário, eu—

\- Harry. – Ela o interrompeu, erguendo uma mão. – Eu não quero essa criança. Se você não cuidar dele, ele vai pra adoção. – Ela disse, séria. – Eu não posso ser mãe. Já disse. Ainda é cedo. Podemos ir a um cartório, fazer a certidão de nascimento da criança. Vou te dar a guarda total. Fiz uma conta no banco de leite e vou passá-la para você.

\- Você não o amamentou...? – Perguntou, e ela negou com a cabeça.

\- Não tenho leite. – Seus olhos estavam secos quando disse isso.

\- Qual... Qual o nome dele? – Perguntou, e ela suspirou.

\- Eu não lhe dei nome algum, Harry. Você escolherá um nome para ele. Podemos ir agora? Ou está ocupado? – Ginny perguntou, e o moreno só foi capaz de engolir em seco. Era advogado, sabia como as coisas funcionam e poderia fazer tudo naquele mesmo dia, sim. Mas ainda assim... Achava aquilo desumano.

\- E o que sua mãe acha disso...? E Ron...? – Ousou perguntar, e ela soltou um muxoxo, entregando a bolsa com os pertences do recém-nascido nos braços de Harry.

\- Eles sabem. Acham um absurdo, mas minha mãe conseguiu convencê-los que era minha decisão e que eu deveria fazer o que acho certo. – Disse, e seus olhos baixaram-se para o neném em seus braços. Entrou em desespero quando descobriu que estava grávida. Sabia que não poderia exigir que Harry se casasse com ela e fosse pai daquela criança. Ele nunca seria feliz casado com uma mulher, e além do mais, foi culpa dela que achou que nada aconteceria. Harry era muito ingênuo para essas coisas, e ela sabia disso. Sabia que tinha que ser ela a ensiná-lo e simplesmente ignorou tudo num momento de fraqueza. Molly fez com que ela não abortasse a criança. Insistiu para que parisse o bebê e pediu, por toda a gravidez, para que ela entregasse o menino a Harry e não à adoção. Como a mãe que era, Molly falou poucas e boas para Ginny, mas no fim a compreendeu. No fim soube que aquilo jamais faria a filha feliz, e concordou em não contar nada aos filhos nem a Harry. Caso Ginny decidisse entregar o menino ao pai no final, todos saberiam, mas enquanto ela não se decidisse se daria a criança para a adoção era melhor que ninguém soubesse. Ginny deu um sorrisinho sincero, olhando para a criança. – Se fosse em outra época, Harry... Eu adoraria criá-lo. Mas não nasci pra ser mãe. Não nasci pra isso. – Falou, entregando pela primeira vez o bebê nos braços do pai.

Ele era sim, parecido com Harry, mas não dava para saber direito. Ainda estava com o rostinho enrugado, e dormia tranquilamente. Seus cabelos eram ralos e negros, e a boquinha estava fechada num biquinho. O homem sentiu seu coração cair até o estômago de tanto amor que sentiu pelo neném... Seu filho. Ele que achava que jamais teria um filho. Engoliu em seco. Não podia julgar Ginny por sua decisão. Ela ao menos tinha decidido ter a criança, ao invés de tê-lo abortado. Ela decidiu entregá-lo a seu pai, ao invés de privar Harry de saber que tivera um filho. Ela não era um monstro... Apenas estava tentando ser feliz, e não era com uma criança que conseguiria.

\- Por que não me contou, Ginny? – Ele perguntou, meio magoado. – Eu poderia ter te ajudado. Poderíamos ter passado por isso juntos.

A moça demorou um pouco para responder, escolhendo as palavras. Decidiu ser sincera.

\- Eu não sabia se o entregaria a você ou se o daria para a adoção. Se eu fosse entregá-lo num orfanato era melhor que você não soubesse da existência dele. Assim não... Assim não teria raiva de mim. – Ela disse, seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas. Ergueu-os para cima, tentando controlar o choro. – Eu não queria que você achasse que... Que eu queria seu dinheiro, ou que eu só queria te usar por conta do bebê. Eu... Sei que você não faria isso, eu te conheço, mas... Eu estava tão desesperada, Harry... Com tanto medo... Eu... – Ela soluçou, fechando os olhos com força. Não choraria na frente dele. – Eu não queria que você me odiasse.

O moreno sorriu, sentando-se ao lado dela e abraçando-a com um braço só, o outro segurando o neném gentilmente.

\- Eu jamais te odiaria, Ginny. Eu amo você. Quantas vezes tenho que dizer isso? – Perguntou, dando um beijo na testa da mulher.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio, até que Harry o quebrou.

\- Quando ele nasceu? – Perguntou, alisando as bochechas gordinhas do menino.

\- Faz dois dias. – Ela respondeu, segurando o pezinho do pequeno, olhando para ele com certa atenção. – Ron está furioso comigo. Hermione está tentando acalmá-lo... Se prepare. Ele provavelmente vai ligar pra você em algum tempo.

Harry sorriu. Sim, Ron estaria furioso. Mas sabia que ele se acalmaria depois de um tempo, sempre fora assim.

\- Vamos agora? Eu... Eu preciso voltar. Meu voo já está agendado. – Ginny falou, e Harry ainda mordeu os lábios, pensativo.

\- Ginny... Será que... Será que realmente não dá pra...

\- Harry, não insista, por favor. Eu tive nove meses pra pensar nisso, e agora realmente não quero voltar atrás. – Ela foi incisiva, e ele respirou fundo. Assentiu com a cabeça e saiu com ela para o cartório.

Depois de um dia longo e cansativo, os dois voltaram para o apartamento que Harry tinha comprado. Era grande, espaçoso, com três quartos, uma cozinha ampla, sala de dois ambientes e uma varanda com vista para a cidade alta. Precisava arrumar um dos quartos para o bebê, mas pelo menos tinha o material essencial para passar ao menos a primeira noite.

Ginny estava parada sem jeito na sala. Dava pra ver que ainda tinha certo peso que tinha ganhado do bebê, mas ainda estava magra, sardenta e ruiva, como ele sempre lembrava, os olhos castanhos mirando os verdes dele com certa admiração.

\- Cuide... Cuide bem dele, Harry. – Disse, com um sorriso, e abraçando-o com força antes de se afastar. – Eu sei que você será um pai incrível para ele.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo para ela. Acompanhou-a até a porta e, depois que ela foi embora, virou-se para o pequeno. Os documentos dele estavam todos em sua bolsa, e agora... Bem, agora Harry James Potter era, oficialmente, pai de Albus Severus Potter, em homenagem a dois grandes homens que tinha conhecido em sua vida. Sorriu, observando o bebê, agora acordado, que o fitava com certa curiosidade, como se tentasse descobrir quem ele era. O homem ficou impressionado com seus incríveis olhos verdes, exatamente iguais aos de Harry. Iguais aos de sua mãe, Lily.

\- Seja bem vindo, Albie. – Disse, sentindo a alegria dominar seu coração na mesma medida e proporção que o desespero. Agora era pai.

Um pai solteiro.

* * *

**N/A.: **Olá, pessoal! Então... Essa é minha primeira fic Drarry - yaaaaaaaay - e eu estou bastante empolgada com ela! Não sejam tão maldosos comigo i~i Espero uma boa recepção!

Beijos da Polly!


	2. Primeiras Experiências

**Primeiras Experiências**

Céus, ele não parava de chorar. Não importa o quanto Harry o sacudisse, mimasse, cantasse, brincasse. Ginny tinha trazido mamadeiras de leite materno, que estavam na geladeira, e ele tinha esquentado uma, verificado se estava apenas morna antes de dar ao menino, que bebeu como um esfomeado, e mesmo assim não parou de chorar. Não sabia o que fazer.

Logo quando Ginny saiu, ele começou a tentar se familiarizar com a criança. Colocou-o sobre a bancada da pia, verificando se estava sujo, e graças aos céus ele estava limpinho... Pelo menos ainda. Ligou o notebook e buscou informações sobre como cuidar de um recém-nascido, já que aquilo parecia uma completa loucura. Foi ai que colocou uma mamadeira do leite materno para esquentar, tomando cuidado com a temperatura e checando em seu pulso, como a página na internet dizia. Parecia bom o suficiente, então alimentou o menino, que bebeu com uma vontade imensa, parecendo esfomeado. Depois que ele bebeu a mamadeira inteira, colocou o menino para arrotar, seguindo vídeos na internet – Internet, ah! Dádiva do mundo moderno! –, e ficou admirando seu bebê por um tempo. Achava-o tão lindo...

Lindo até abrir o berreiro.

Harry não soube o que fizera de errado para o bebê começar a chorar tão desesperadamente. Checou sua fralda, notando que estava suja e tratando de trocá-la. Mais uma vez apelou para a internet, quase derrubando o celular em cima da fralda suja, mas conseguindo limpá-lo como o vídeo dizia que deveria. Não sentiu nojo, apesar de fazer uma careta para o cheiro forte. Limpou-o com o lencinho umedecido, mas achou que não era o suficiente. Decidiu banhá-lo, procurando um lugar grande o suficiente e indo até a pia do banheiro. Parecia grande o bastante. Colocou a tampa do ralo para que a água não escorresse e encheu-a até a metade. Harry estava nervoso. Nunca tinha banhado uma criança, e tentava segurá-lo com firmeza. Ainda assim, Albus era mole e não parava de mover os braços e as perninhas, gritando desesperado.

O pai colocou-o dentro da água, e ele pareceu se acalmar um pouco, mas ainda soltava gemidinhos de sofrimento. Harry pegou o sabonete, começando a esfregar o bebê, cantarolando baixinho, sentindo que estava pegando o jeito da coisa. Colocou o sabonete de lado para virar o menino de barriga para baixo e poder lavar seu bumbum, quando sentiu o corpinho pequeno escorregar de sua mão ensaboada. Arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração cair de onde estava. Suas mãos agiram rápido para segurá-lo, e por um segundo Harry pensou que, em seu primeiro dia como pai, mataria a criança, seria preso e perderia seu preciosíssimo emprego que tinha acabado de conseguir. Só respirou quando ouviu um leve gemidinho tranquilo do bebê, indicando que ele não tinha escorregado de suas mãos e estava vivo. Terminou o banho e foi colocar uma fralda, procurando na bolsa que Ginny tinha trazido e vendo as recomendações no site. Precisava passar uma pomada para evitar assaduras. Depois de algum tempo, encontrou-a e seguiu as instruções no site, que dizia para passar apenas uma camada fina. Depois de fechar a fralda, colocou uma roupinha quente, já que a noite estava esfriando, e pensou que poderia finalmente ele mesmo tomar um banho – já que estava todo molhado – e dormir.

Mas Albus recomeçou a chorar, e dessa vez, não parou mais.

Era quase duas da manhã, tinha que trabalhar logo cedo e, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, ele precisava dormir ou sua vida cairia aos pedaços. Precisaria levar o menino ao escritório no dia seguinte e depois contratar uma babá, mas não podia fazer isso de madrugada. Estava a ponto de ligar para Ginny e mandá-la vir pegar sua "encomenda" de novo porque ele não sabia como cuidar – mas desistiu quando pensou que ela nunca foi a pessoa mais delicada do mundo e que provavelmente desistiria mais rápido do que ele quanto a cuidar daquela criança.

\- Vamos, Albie... Você vai acordar o prédio inteiro assim. – Implorou enquanto ninava o menino, que gritava a plenos pulmões. Seus olhinhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, que escorriam pelos lados do corpo. A linguinha tremia dentro da boca desdentada, assim como seu corpo inteiro. Harry não sabia o que fazer pra calar o menino, muito menos sabia o que estava errado. Tinha dado banho nele – quase derrubou a criança, mas sobreviveu –, trocado a fralda quando ele a sujou, dado a mamadeira, ninado, brincado, cantado, fez com que ele arrotasse, como recomendado por Ginny. Inclusive procurou na internet uma lista de tudo o que fazer para cuidar de um bebê recém-nascido, e basicamente tinha feito de tudo que a internet tinha lhe indicado, mas o menino não parava de chorar.

Respirou fundo, colocando o dedo mindinho dentro da boca do menino, apenas a pontinha, para ver se ele sugava e parava de chorar. Tinha funcionado uma vez, mas agora o pequeno se recusava e balançava a cabeça incomodado, sem parar de chorar. Já estava a ponto de jogar a criança na caminha improvisada que tinha feito com travesseiros e lençóis em sua própria cama quando ouviu a campainha ser tocada uma, duas, três vezes com impaciência.

\- Ótimo... Você acordou o vizinho! – Reclamou, chateado, soltando o ar e indo abrir a porta. Estava mais assanhado do que o de costume, só com uma calça de pijama e os ombros cansados. Seus olhos pareciam pálidos por baixo dos óculos e os cabelos caiam sobre a testa fazendo-lhe uma sombra. Quando abriu a porta deu de cara com um vizinho nenhum pouco feliz. – Malfoy. – Foi o que falou, observando o loiro com cara de poucos amigos do lado de fora.

O vizinho usava um robe por cima do que Harry imaginava que fosse seu pijama, já que não dava para ver. Era possível notar que o loiro tivera o esforço de passar seus cabelos para trás, tentando penteá-los de qualquer jeito, mas sem o mesmo esmero com que Harry sempre o via nos corredores.

\- Potter. – Não foi bem um cumprimento. O loiro pareceu cuspir o nome como um xingamento. – Está espancando essa criança? Onde encontrou esse filhote de bode? Quer fazer com que ele cale a boca? Eu preciso dormir!

O leonino franziu as sobrancelhas para o outro. Certo que não era hora de Albus estar gritando daquele jeito, mas chamar seu filho de filhote de bode já era demais.

\- Entre ou ele vai acordar o prédio inteiro. – Harry falou em seu tom mais controlado, segurando a si mesmo para não atacar aquele arrogante. Malfoy entrou no apartamento com toda sua classe, observando ao redor. Era bonito, mas arrumado como um apartamento classe C, cheio de trecos pessoais por toda a sala, fotografias penduradas e penduricalhos nas janelas. Brega.

\- O que ele tem? – Malfoy perguntou, cruzando os braços. – Está doente ou algo do tipo? – Poderia parecer até gentil, se Harry não soubesse que era um tom meramente educado. Podia sentir o veneno em cada palavra, que mostrava que o loiro estava enfurecido. – Eu preciso dormir, Potter, então trate de calar a boca dele.

\- Se eu soubesse o que ele tem, ele não estaria chorando! – O moreno falou, e seu tom foi praticamente um gemido. Talvez o rosto cansado e desgastado de Potter tivesse gerado alguma comoção dentro do vizinho, ou ele simplesmente quisesse que aquilo acabasse logo, mas Harry nunca saberia. O fato foi que ele arrebatou a criança dos braços do pai e o colocou nos braços, segurando-o de barriga para baixo, a cabecinha apoiada em seu antebraço, a mão pálida segurando-o por entre as pernas enquanto a outra fazia um leve carinho nas costas do pequeno. Os gritos do bebê foram diminuindo até que não restasse quase nada além de pequenos gemidinhos.

Potter olhou assombrado para o outro, que movia o corpo lentamente. Seu rosto estava completamente sério, mas as mãos trabalhavam com carinho na criança.

\- Onde está a mãe dele, Potter? – O loiro perguntou, e Harry pigarreou, ainda abismado.

\- Ela... Ela foi embora. – Foi o que respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dos dois.

\- Bem... Ele pode estar com cólicas, ou simplesmente com saudades da mãe. – Malfoy falou, ainda com seu tom frio. O menino estava completamente em silêncio agora, e então o loiro virou-o de barriga para cima, apoiando-o com cuidado e depois entregando-o ao pai, posicionando as mãos de Harry como ele deveria segurar – corretamente – a criança.

\- Como... Como você sabia...? – Harry não conseguiu concluir a pergunta, virando-se enquanto Malfoy se dirigia à porta.

\- Por acaso, sou pediatra, e tenho plantão amanhã às oito. E agora tenho menos de seis horas de sono. – Disse, rabugento, abrindo a porta com um ar cansado.

\- Muito obrigado, Malfoy. Eu... Muito obrigado. – Foi o que conseguiu dizer, impressionado com a ação do vizinho. O homem pálido virou-se para Harry com um sorriso de escárnio.

\- A consulta é 70 Libras. Posso lhe passar o número de minha conta ou você pode deixar o dinheiro embaixo da porta. Sabe qual é o meu número. – Disse, saindo para o corredor. – Boa noite, Potter. – Falou antes de fechar a porta, deixando um Harry abismado para trás, mas não num sentido bom. Draco Malfoy era decididamente um filho da puta.

Mas um filho da puta com talento, devia admitir. Finalmente a criança tinha parado de chorar e, céus, tinha que aprender um daqueles truques com o médico. Mas amanhã. Hoje ele precisava urgentemente cair em sua cama e tentar recuperar o sono perdido.

Colocou o menino em sua caminha improvisada, colocando almofadas nas costas da criança para garantir que ele não iria rolar e cair – ainda que tenha lido que, nesta idade, apenas dois dias de nascido, ele não iria se mover tanto assim a ponto de cair. Tomou um banho relaxante, vestindo um pijama e deitando-se do lado livre na cama, sem impedir-se de observar o neném dormindo ao seu lado, a boquinha aberta num delicado "o", os cabelinhos negros ainda um tanto ralos, o bumbum metido numa fralda empinado com a posição que ele estava, de barriga para baixo. Harry sentiu seus olhos esquentarem e lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. Lágrimas de alegria, de desespero, de exultação, de medo. Ele era pai. Aquilo era ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso e completamente assustador. Aquela pequena vidinha dependia dele agora, e Harry soube, mesmo sem ter acompanhado seu desenvolvimento, mesmo sem ter estado lá quando ele nasceu, mesmo sem ter planejado; Harry soube, do fundo de sua alma, que faria de tudo para que Albus fosse feliz, e que morreria para nunca ver seu pequeno sofrer.

* * *

Quando acordou no outro dia, extremamente cansado e querendo imediatamente voltar a dormir, foi recebido com sons com os quais não estava acostumado. Pequenos movimentos arrastados de tecido, perninhas contraídas e as mãozinhas firmemente apertadas num pedaço de tecido, grandes olhos mirando-o com interesse. Estendeu a mão, alisando sua barriguinha redonda, e foi recompensado com um lindo sorriso desdentado do bebê, ainda que pequeno e frouxo. Não conseguiu evitar o próprio sorriso.

Correu para tomar um banho rápido e escovar os dentes enquanto Albus estava quietinho e feliz, vestindo as roupas sociais e calçando os sapatos, xingando a si mesmo por não ter dado um banho no menino primeiro antes de colocar as roupas. Tirou a camisa de mangas compridas e banhou Albus – dessa vez com cuidado redobrado, verificando se a água estava morna e segurando-o atentamente –, colocando a única outra roupinha que ele tinha – um macacão de pano verde-claro, que o deixava muito fofinho. Fez torradas, segurando o bebê com uma mão só enquanto fazia seu café com a outra, demorando um pouco. Esquentou a mamadeira do menino, deixando-a esfriar em cima do balcão.

Colocou o saquinho de chá na caneca, colocando a água quente dentro e depois pegando o celular, discando para Hermione – sua eterna salvadora – e segurando o celular com o ombro e apoiando-o contra o ouvido, enquanto verificava se o leite estava na temperatura certa antes de colocar o bico na boca do bebê, que começou a sugar com fome.

\- _Harry! Eu estava me perguntando quando você iria ligar! Me diga que a Ginny apareceu ai? Estamos completamente preocupados com _–

\- Calma, 'Mione! – Ele riu de leve, sentindo sua barriga roncar, mas no momento não tinha mãos o suficiente para enfiar um pedaço de torrada na boca. – Sim, ela apareceu aqui. Você deve saber o que significa.

\- _Você ficou com ele, Harry?_ – O moreno notou que o tom de voz era esperançoso.

\- Sim. – Harry sorriu ao dizer, vendo os pezinhos mexendo-se enquanto ele bebia com força. – Vou precisar levá-lo para o trabalho, 'Mione... Não sei se vou conseguir encarar Ron se ele vier me acusando de... Sabe? Ter abandonado a irmãzinha dele.

\- _Conversamos sobre isso ontem, Harry... Ele pareceu compreender. Se você quiser, posso te dar o bercinho do Hugo. Ele já dorme na caminha agora e tudo o mais._ – A mulher falou. Ron e Hermione eram casados há alguns anos, praticamente se juntaram depois que entraram na universidade e, alguns meses depois, Hermione estava grávida. Não foi planejado, mas receberam Rose com um amor enorme, e casaram-se antes mesmo que a barriga aparecesse. Dois anos depois nascia Hugo, o caçula. Sabia que para Ron a atitude da irmã era simplesmente incompreensível, principalmente porque o homem tinha passado por uma situação semelhante. Ron trabalhava junto com Harry, mas como advogado criminalístico. Harry preferia trabalhar com processos contra grandes empresas e Chefes intolerantes, numa espécie de Robin Hood da lei. Hermione era professora de uma grande escola local, e se sentia muito bem trabalhando lá. Estava para fazer a prova de mestrado, e andava estudando bastante, por isso ela e Harry andavam se vendo pouco.

\- Seria ótimo, 'Mione. – Disse, depois suspirou. – Você pode sair comigo hoje? Preciso comprar roupinhas, brinquedos, fraldas e... Bem, tudo. Vou pedir pra sair mais cedo. – Continuou, e notou que o menino tinha acabado o leite. Colocou a mamadeira na mesa, finalmente alcançando uma torrada e colocando-a na boca, mordendo enquanto esperava a resposta.

\- _Claro, Harry! Eu estou livre a partir das três._ – Ela respondeu, animada com a expectativa de ir às compras. Adorava enxoval de bebê.

\- E... Bem, eu estava pensando se você não tinha uma babá? Quero dizer... Eu preciso deixar o Albus com alguém quando for para o trabalho... – Ele perguntou, e ouviu Hermione suspirar do outro lado.

\- _Albus, Harry?_ – Ela perguntou, com emoção na voz. – _Isso é... Isso é muito lindo._

\- Sim. Albus Severus. – O advogado completou, e ele sentiu que ela sorria.

\- _E, bem... De qualquer forma, não tem como. Eu dispensei a babá depois que coloquei Hugo na escolinha... Mas posso te passar o telefone dela depois._ – Falou a professora, com pesar na voz. – _Acho que vão ter que suportar um bebê hoje no trabalho._ – Ela disse, rindo.

\- Não sei se _eu_ vou aguentar... Ele sente falta de Ginny... – Disse com certo pesar na voz. Só naquele momento percebeu que _ele mesmo_ sentia falta de Ginny. Ela sempre fora uma grande amiga, e agora que segurava em seus braços um pedacinho dela, sentia a ausência da ruiva com muito mais força. Harry não via a mulher com olhos românticos, mas ela sempre fora uma de suas melhores amigas, e a presença dela era mais do que necessária agora.

\- _Oh, Harry... Estamos todos com o coração na mão. Está tudo tão bagunçado nA Toca..._ – Ela disse, referindo-se ao nome que os pais do marido tinham dado à própria casa. _– Fred e Jorge estão sem falar com Ginny desde que ela falou que não iria ficar com o bebê. Sabe como eles adoram crianças..._

\- Sei. Mas eles vão entender com o tempo. – O moreno falou, ainda trocando algumas palavras com Hermione antes de desligar e terminar o café. Estava atrasado, mas tinha um bom motivo pra isso. Pelo menos achava que sim.

Combinaram de se encontrar no Shopping Center às 4hrs, dando tempo de Harry ainda voltar em casa e cuidar de Albus antes de sair. Não queria que o menino tivesse tanto estresse. Ainda bem que tinha sua própria sala e que o lugar era bastante silencioso. Talvez ele não precisasse de uma babá, afinal, só quando precisasse ir à corte em algum caso grande, o que poucas vezes acontecia.

Colocou Albus no bebê-conforto onde Ginny o tinha trazido e foi com ele até o elevador. Passou os olhos na porta do apartamento 304, onde Malfoy vivia, e estava tudo silencioso. Ele já deveria ter saído. Não pensou mais nisso, enquanto observava os olhos verdes de Albus observando o ambiente, atento, movimentando o rosto para captar todas as novidades ao redor. Harry achou que seria desconfortável que ele dormisse no bebê-conforto à noite, por isso preferiu que ele dormisse consigo na cama de casal. O que era adorável... Acordar de manhã com um neném olhando fixamente para você.

Foi até seu carro, colocando o menino no banco de trás e prendendo-o com o cinto para que não escorregasse. Ficou pensando se estava seguro mesmo, mas era o que podia fazer. Colocou a pasta que levava no banco do passageiro, junto com a bolsa do menino, com fraldas, mamadeiras na bolsa térmica e panos umedecidos caso acontecesse algum acidente. Estava achando que se saiu muito bem para um pai que pegou o bonde andando. Deu um nome legal ao menino, aprendera a limpá-lo e dar banho, dava mamadeira certinho, se lembrava do que levar quando saísse. Sim, estava se achando ótimo, mesmo que tivesse pesquisado tudo de maneira enlouquecida na internet pelas primeiras horas.

Grande internet!

Quando chegou ao escritório, estava relativamente silencioso. Seus colegas já estavam em suas salas, trabalhando em seus casos, apenas as secretárias atendendo ligações e dando passinhos curtos pelo local. Bateu o ponto e foi para sua sala, colocando o menino em cima da mesa e a bolsa dele no armário, então jogando sua própria pasta na mesa.

\- Bem vindo ao meu trabalho, pequeno. – Ele disse, segurando uma mãozinha de Albus com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. O menino apenas olhou-o como se estivesse tentando identificar quem ele seria.

Ligou o computador, pronto para acessar seus arquivos e começar a trabalhar em seus casos. Havia poucos, mas sabia que dali para quando o mês terminasse estaria atulhado de papéis em cima da mesa. Assim quando o computador ligou, acessou o Google, procurando por um site de contratação de babás. Precisaria de uma urgente, já que agora tinha Albus e não poderia ficar levando o pequeno para o trabalho, apesar de que não achava que seria muito incomodo tê-lo ali.

Ouviu a porta abrir e ergueu a cabeça, mirando a mulher que acabara de entrar em sua sala. Cho Chang era uma das melhores advogadas da firma, e uma das mais bonitas, também. Tinha longos cabelos negros até a cintura, retos e presos em duas mechas, apenas em cima da cabeça, o que a deixava com um ar nem tão sério, nem tão infantil. Os olhos puxados miraram o advogado e sorriram.

\- Você chegou tarde hoje. Desculpe, acabei não trazendo seu café. – Ela falou. Todos os advogados tinham um consenso de alternarem o dia de quem vai comprar o café. O dia de Harry era na quarta-feira, o de Cho, na Sexta.

\- Tudo bem, tomei em casa. – Ele disse, observando-a com atenção.

\- Eu vim te trazer uns relatórios que Zabini mandou e... Harry, porque seu cabelo está branco? – Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, colocando os papéis sobre a mesa e inclinando-se para espanar os cabelos negros do outro, que agora tinha uma cor levemente acinzentada. Ela se afastou, cheirando a mão. – Isso é talco?

\- Ai, não. – Harry abriu uma gaveta, puxando de lá um espelho que de vez em quando usava para ficar mais apresentável a seus clientes, observando o cabelo que estava um pouco menos branco que antes, por conta do tratamento da chinesa, mas ainda não completamente. – Desculpe é que—

\- HARRY! Isso é um bebê?! – Ele ouviu a voz assombrada dela, que parecia ter notado o bebê conforto naquele momento. Cho rodeou a mesa, observando o bebê que fazia um biquinho de choro pelo tom alto com que ela tinha gritado. – Oooown meu Deus, que coisa tão linda, Harry! – Ela pareceu se encantar, segurando a mãozinha dele, mas o menino ainda estava com carinha de choro. Para evitar situações constrangedoras, Harry o tirou de onde estava, colocando-o no braço e balançando-o levemente para que ele não chorasse. – De quem é esse bebê? Um sobrinho? Qual o nome dele?

\- O nome dele é Albus. – Disse, sorrindo com o entusiasmo dela. O menino soltava pequenos gemidinhos. A qualquer momento viria o berreiro. – E... Bem, ele é meu filho. – Completou com um ar de "eu sei, também foi surpresa pra mim".

\- Como assim, seu filho? – Cho pareceu realmente surpresa. – Eu achei que você fosse...

\- Eu _sou_. – Ele assegurou. – Foi um caso antigo, logo quando sai da universidade. Juro por tudo, Cho, foi só uma vez. Só uma vez e deu nisso. – Falou, apontando o menino com a cabeça, que agora fazia uma careta e puxava o fôlego, soltando um chorinho inicialmente pequeno, depois aumentando de altura. – Ah, não, Albie...! Agora não!

Mas não adiantou, logo Albus estava chorando a plenos pulmões e Harry não sabia como fazê-lo se acalmar. Ele não estava com fome, tinha praticamente acabado de comer, e estava limpinho... Onde estava Malfoy quando se precisava dele? Cho arregalou os olhos e, mais uma vez, Harry viu a criança ser arrebatada de seus braços, e a mulher o encostou em seu peito, murmurando uma canção baixinha. Albus se aconchegou no peito confortável, acalmando o choro quase que imediatamente. Harry teve a certeza de que o problema, na verdade, era consigo.

\- Desculpe tê-lo assustado, rapazinho... – Disse, alisando o rostinho do bebê. – Vamos apresentá-lo para o pessoal! – Ela disse, excitada, saindo da sala sem esperar a permissão de Harry.

Logo Albus tinha passado por quase todas as salas, sendo paparicado e mimado. A maioria achou estranho que Harry estivesse com um bebê – poucos sabiam de sua preferência sexual, mas todos sabiam que ele era solteiro. Ainda assim, o moreno levou isso com um humor leve, até ver o rosto pálido de Ron. O ruivo tinha saído de sua sala quando começou o estardalhaço, e ao ver aquele climão, o pessoal entendeu que aconteceria alguma briga e se afastou, deixando Ron, Harry e o bebê no meio da firma.

\- Vamos pra minha sala. – Harry chamou, e o Ron o seguiu com passos pesados, parecendo bastante desconfortável.

Quando chegaram, o ruivo fechou a porta atrás de si e Harry se apoiou na mesa, ninando o menino nos braços, que parecia atento ao ambiente e à energia dos dois homens ali.

\- Quer ser apresentado ao seu sobrinho, Ron? – Perguntou com um leve sorriso. Se o mais velho estava em dúvidas, aquilo o desarmou completamente. Andou até Harry, olhando o menino e depois fazendo um carinho sem jeito na cabeça do amigo, mirando-o com seus profundos olhos azuis.

\- Tem certeza que é um Weasley? – Perguntou com um sorriso de lado. – Não tem nada de Ginny nele.

Harry riu, balançando a cabeça.

\- Ele só tem três dias de nascido. Tenho certeza que quando crescer vai parecer mais com seu lado da família. – Falou, observando o menino ficar tranquilo em seus braços.

\- Eu não entendo... Como ela pôde... – Ron começou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Eu não consigo me ver sem Rosie e Hugo... Isso é...

\- Você é diferente dela, Ron. – Harry o cortou. Sabia que escutaria aquilo e não estava disposto a entrar naquela discussão. Já tinha sido difícil o suficiente conversar com Ginny no dia anterior. – Ginny sempre foi diferente. De todos. Independente, rebelde, segura de si. – Deu de ombros. – Tenho certeza de que, se Ginny fosse um homem, eu nunca a teria deixado ir. Mas sempre que eu pensava em ir pra cama com ela eu...

\- Eu sei. Já tivemos essa conversa. – O ruivo fez uma cara enojada, mas Harry sabia que ele não estava sério. – Posso segurá-lo?

\- Claro. – Harry assentiu, entregando o bebê nos braços de Ron. Percebeu como o ruivo tinha mais habilidade naquilo, segurando a criança como se fizesse – e Harry sabia que ele fazia – aquilo todos os dias. Não conseguiu não sorrir com a cena, ver Ron paparicando seu sobrinho, olhando-o com uma espécie de adoração.

\- Eu acho maravilhoso, sabe? – Ron disse, ainda olhando o menino. – Que você tenha aceitado ficar com ele. Acho que não conseguiria dormir sabendo que um sobrinho meu estaria por ai, perdido na vida e não na casa onde ele merecia estar.

Harry ia responder aquilo, mas a porta abriu de supetão e ele se desencostou da mesa, olhando para seu chefe com olhos arregalados.

Blaise Zabini era um rico empresário e advogado de uma grande família de empreendedores – ainda que sua mãe tivesse tido tantos maridos que ninguém soubesse bem como isso funcionava. Tinha uma pele escura, azeitonada, e olhos negros como a noite. Porte altivo, e sempre usava as melhores e mais caras roupas. Harry engoliu em seco. Era difícil não ter uma queda por Zabini, mesmo sabendo que ele era completamente hétero e muito mulherengo, por sinal.

\- Potter, o que diabos essa criança faz aqui? Não consigo ouvir outra coisa desde que cheguei. – Falou com um tom sério, e Harry olhou para Ron, pedindo apoio. O ruivo tratou de se afastar, com a desculpa de colocar o menino no bebê conforto, fazendo Harry soltar um muxoxo.

\- Eu o recebi ontem, Zabini. Não tive tempo para contratar uma babá, mas farei isso hoje. – Disse, tentando soar tão sério quanto seu chefe.

\- É bom que o faça. Aqui é uma firma séria de advocacia, não uma creche. E trate de ficar apresentável nos próximos quinze minutos. Parece uma versão barata de Papai Noel. – Apontou os cabelos de Harry ainda meio brancos de talco, e saiu da sala fechando a porta atrás de si.

Harry respirou fundo, olhando para Ron, que só deu de ombros. Não fazia nem 24 horas que estava com aquela criança, e ela já tinha causado um rebuliço tremendo em sua vida. Engoliu em seco, pensando consigo mesmo se aquela tinha sido realmente a decisão mais acertada a se fazer.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, pessoal! Nossa, como fiquei feliz com a recepção do prólogo! Sério, oito comentários! Estou feliz demais pra conter minha euforia. Vocês me fizeram escrever essa história ainda mais rápido, porque queria desesperadamente publicar e ver a reação de vocês. É uma das primeiras "comédias romanticas" que eu tento escrever sozinha, então deem um descontinho se sair meio ruim... u.ú

Esse cap vou dedicar à minha amiga Nih (Belial), porque ela está me ajudando muito a ter ideias pra ela, e porque ela merece!

As pessoas que me deixarem review logadas eu vou responder por MP. As que entram off vou responder por aqui!

**Lis Martin: **Muito obrigada pelo comentário, e por ter lido a fic! Espero que o segundo capítulo não tenha a decepcionado. Eu tentei fazer uma Ginny mais humana porque estou cansada de vê-la como "cockblock" ou uma vaca sem sal. Ela é um ser humano e sempre foi retratada como uma mulher muito segura de si 3 Espero te ver por aqui novamente!

**Giny:** Espero que tenha gostado da aparição do Draco nesse capítulo! Como eu disse pra Lis, eu tentei fazer uma Ginny mais como ela é nos livros, e não como o povo inventa ela!

Então é isso! Até o próximo capitulo!

Beijos da Polly!


	3. As vantagens de ser um pai solteiro

**As vantagens de ser um pai solteiro**

Quando Harry chegou em casa mais tarde no mesmo dia, Albus estava agitado. Toda a correria do dia fez com o que neném se sentisse desconfortável, e Harry estava igualmente estressado. Quase ligou para Hermione para cancelar o passeio, mas não podia passar mais um dia sem comprar os itens para o menino, e de qualquer forma precisaria do berço e tudo o mais. Tirou o menino do bebê-conforto e o pôs na cama para que ele tivesse mais liberdade, ainda que mexesse apenas as perninhas e os bracinhos. Ainda era muito pequeno para se arrastar por ai – e Harry agradecia por isso, ou seria muito pior. Albus o olhava com seus olhos verdes e intensos, uma versão fofinha dos olhos do pai, e Harry sorriu, fazendo um carinho leve na cabeça do menino e deixando-o na cama chupando sua chupeta, enquanto procurava entre suas roupinhas limpas uma que fosse bonitinha o suficiente para irem às compras. Escolheu um macacão de algodão e uma camisa azul, pegando uma fralda e indo limpar o menino – dessa vez sem a ajuda da internet. Achava que estava se saindo muito bem, principalmente porque quando falava naquele estúpido tom infantil que os pais fazem com seus bebês, Albus soltava um sorrisão banguela que só fazia Harry agir mais infantilmente.

Felizmente, logo Albus estava limpinho e trocado, novamente mirando o pai com seus olhos enormes e chupando a chupeta, enquanto Harry ficava pronto. Em pouco tempo estavam saindo de encontro a Hermione. Albus parecia gostar de andar no carro, e ficou quietinho enquanto seguiam para o ponto de encontro.

Quando encontrou Hermione, ela estava num café junto com Rose, que bebia uma caneca de chocolate quente, e abriu um sorriso enorme quando o viu antes de Hermione.

\- Tio Harry! – Gritou, correndo até ele e abraçando-o pela cintura, fazendo o moreno sorrir e abraçá-la sem se abaixar, tocando suas costas com a mão livre, a outra segurando o menino. – É esse o meu priminho? Deixa eu ver, deixa eu ver! – Ela pulava, os cabelinhos vermelhos movendo-se junto com ela, os cachinhos moldando o rosto ativo da menina.

\- Calma, calma! Deixa eu falar com a sua mãe e já todas duas vão falar com o Albie, ok? – Harry disse, e ela assentiu, voltando para Hermione, que o olhava com um sorriso. Assim que ele se aproximou, ela o abraçou apertado e deu um beijo na testa dele, como uma mãe faria, de forma um pouco mais bruta, mas ainda maternal.

\- Só assim pra gente se ver, não é? – Ela perguntou, e ele girou os olhos. Sem perguntar, ela já foi tirando o bebê do moisés onde ele estava, apoiando-o em seus braços e sorrindo boba. – Ele é lindo, Harry...! Igualzinho a você!

Harry riu, enquanto Hermione se sentava e Rose ia para o lado da mãe, observando o priminho.

\- Ele é tão pequenininho. – A menina comentou, segurando uma mãozinha do bebê, que por instinto segurou a dela de volta, soltando um sonzinho de neném e abrindo um sorriso bobo para Hermione, que riu de volta. – Fofinho! – Rose exclamou, sorrindo para Harry e voltando a olhar o bebê.

As duas terminaram o café e o chocolate quente enquanto conversavam com Harry, e logo estavam fazendo compras. O moreno não entendia nada do que Hermione dizia, mas ela o fizera comprar milhões de fraldas, um monte de roupas que nem cabiam no menino – _ainda_, disse a mulher. _Bebês crescem rápido!_ – e outros pares de mamadeiras, ainda que Harry achasse que já tinha o suficiente. Comprou brinquedinhos, lençóis, travesseiros antialérgicos, escovinhas e perfume de bebê, sapatinhos, alguns remédios – _só para garantir_, a mulher falou – livros infantis, CDs de canções de ninar, lenços umedecidos, e uma gama de coisas que Harry achava desnecessário, como um carrinho de bebê, mordedores – considerando que Albus não tinha dentes, e não teria por um bom tempo, aquilo _era_ desnecessário – entre outras coisas, como uma panela para ferver mamadeiras – ele poderia ferver em _qualquer_ panela, pelo amor de Deus – mas havia algo que Harry adorou: uma espécie de "mochila" que ele prendia em si mesmo e colocava o bebê sentadinho nela, deixando seus braços livres e o bebê confortável.

Logo depois, Ron se juntou a eles e Harry se sentiu um pouco mais à vontade, já que Hermione ficava livre para procurar o que quisesse junto com Rosie e o moreno podia conversar com o amigo enquanto isso. Aproveitou aquele tempo para contratar uma babá para o dia seguinte, uma moça chamada Luna, indicada por Hermione, que tinha cuidado de Hugo quando precisaram. O moreno se sentiu mais tranquilo em saber que poderia trabalhar sem os choros de Albus – que se sentia abandonado – nem as reclamações de Zabini durante o dia pelo fato de que o menino estava chorando, então passou o resto do tempo bem mais relaxado. Depois da tarde de compras, jantaram num restaurante simples e depois se dirigiram para a casa do casal Weasley, onde Harry pegou o berço antigo de Hugo e levou para casa, com Ron para lhe ajudar a montá-lo. Rose insistiu em ir com eles, e enquanto o tio e o pai trabalhavam no berço, ela ficou olhando o menino deitadinho na cama, sorrindo e segurando a mãozinha dele.

\- Eu sou sua priminha, okay? – Ela dizia, os grandes olhos azuis brilhosos. – Eu vou cuidar de você até você ser grande, tudo bem?

Albus soltou um risinho, e ela sorriu junto, alisando os cabelos negros, fazendo promessas para quando o bebê pudesse brincar de correr e pular junto com ela e Hugo. Ela fingia não escutar quando seu pai martelava um dedo e o tio Harry o zombava por isso, sendo atacado por um pedaço voador de berço no caminho. Rose adorava quando seu tio e pai estavam juntos, porque eles eram muito amigos e sempre brincavam e provocavam um ao outro o tempo todo. Ela sabia que Harry não era seu tio de verdade, porque ele não era irmão nem de seu pai nem de sua mãe, mas era próximo o suficiente para ser um tio de qualquer forma. Agora que ele tinha um bebê, que era filho de sua tia Ginny, ele ficava mais próximo de ser um tio de verdade, então era ainda melhor.

Quando perguntou à sua mãe porque tio Harry não era casado com sua tia Ginny, Hermione respondeu que era porque tio Harry era um _homem sensual_, ou algo assim, e que ele gostava de namorar meninos ao invés de meninas. Ela tinha achado isso bastante estranho naquele momento, mas agora conseguia aceitar isso bem. Ele continuava sendo tio Harry, igual como sempre fora, só que agora tinha um bebê e que era seu priminho.

Depois de algum tempo – Rose já estava com sono e cansada de olhar os homens tentando montar o berço e o armário sozinhos – eles finalmente conseguiram, e Ron ajudou Harry a organizar as coisas do bebê em seu quarto novo. Quando parecia aceitável e limpo, os Weasleys se despediram, e Harry finalmente sentiu o cansaço do dia se abatendo sobre seu corpo. Alimentou uma ultima vez naquela noite o neném e o ninou de forma ainda desajeitada até que ele estivesse dormindo, para finalmente tomar um banho e também cair no mundo dos sonhos.

Acordou de madrugada com um som alto e estridente em seus ouvidos. Notou que vinha da babá eletrônica que Hermione fizera questão que ele usasse, e agora estava em sua mesa de canto, indicando que Albus estava chorando a plenos pulmões. Ergueu-se da cama, trêmulo e sonolento, tentando ir o mais rápido possível para o quarto do menino e tirando-o do berço com todo o cuidado que sua mente sonolenta deixava. Levou-o até o trocador de fraldas, tirando a fralda suja e limpando-o com os lenços umedecidos, os olhos quase fechados de sono. O menino ainda chorava, e Harry estava se sentindo cada vez mais frustrado por ver aquelas lágrimas de desespero escorrendo por seus olhinhos. Trocou a fralda e colocou as roupas do menino de volta, ninando-o em seus braços e indo até a cozinha, esquentando uma mamadeira de leite enquanto tentava fazer com que ele parasse de chorar.

\- Albie... Vamos, meu menino, o que houve? O que está errado? – Perguntava, no auge de sua frustração, verificando a temperatura da mamadeira e esperando até que esfriasse um pouco, dando-o de beber. Ficou ali até que, às cinco e meia da manhã, Albus finalmente voltou a dormir.

Harry sentia-se exausto. Não podia voltar a dormir, pois trabalhava na firma até as três no sábado e seu expediente começava em pouco mais de duas horas. Se dormisse, com certeza não acordaria a tempo, e se não fosse ao trabalho depois do que aconteceu no dia anterior, Zabini com certeza daria _aquele_ discurso, antes de, é claro, fazer questão de lembrá-lo disso pelo resto da semana, e Harry decididamente queria evitar aquele tipo de situação. Portanto tomou um longo banho frio para despertar, acompanhado de torradas com ovos e um café bem forte.

Luna chegou meia hora antes que Harry tivesse que sair para trabalhar. Era uma moça loira, de cabelos compridos e de aspecto desleixado, mas que tinha uma graça peculiar em suas voltas e mechas. Seus olhos eram sonhadores e seu sorriso distante, mas Harry soube pelo toque de suas mãos e pelo som apaziguador de sua voz, que ela era perfeita. Fez-lhe algumas perguntas de praxe e mostrou o quarto de Albus, onde ela encontraria as mamadeiras, as bolsas de leite materno na geladeira e a frequência com que o menino comia – pelo menos, a que Harry achava certo, já que sendo o terceiro dia como pai, ele não tinha muita certeza.

Quando desceu para o estacionamento, viu que Draco entrava em seu carro há algumas vagas de distância, e pensou em chamá-lo, mas desistiu quando o loiro desapareceu dentro do automóvel. Lembrara naquele instante que o médico estaria, provavelmente, esperando o pagamento pela "consulta", e como ele _realmente_ tinha ajudado, Harry não se incomodaria de pagá-lo, mas o faria depois que chegasse.

A manhã passou de forma tediosa. Harry não parava de pensar em Albus, e ligou duas vezes para casa perguntando como o menino estava, ao que Luna respondeu com uma risadinha e uma frase feita:

\- Relaxe, Harry. Está tudo bem, ele é um bom menino. – E assim, desligava. Ele não conseguiu ficar com raiva pelo tom informal que ela usava, muito menos com o fato de que desligava o telefone sem que ele pudesse contestar. Talvez Luna tivesse poderes acima da compreensão humana, e portanto, capaz de controlar o humor de Harry com maestria.

Quando chegou em casa, perto das quatro da tarde, foi surpreendido por algo que não esperava. Dispensou Luna, dizendo-a que viesse no mesmo horário na segunda-feira, e vendo tudo muito bem, contratou-a definitivamente para que viesse todos os dias em que ele estivesse trabalhando. Tomou um banho e trocou-se para roupas casuais, procurando em sua carteira pelo dinheiro que devia a Malfoy e dirigindo-se ao seu apartamento com Albus em seus braços.

Ao tocar a campainha, entretanto, foi cumprimentado de forma assustada por _um_ Malfoy, só não pelo que estava esperando. Aquele Malfoy em especial devia ter cerca de quatro anos, e estava todo sujo de chocolate. Os cabelos eram tão loiros que pareciam brancos, e os olhos azuis eram enormes, piscando para Harry com interesse. O moreno pareceu muito surpreso com o fato de que Malfoy tinha um filho. Talvez ele não fosse bom com bebês _apenas_ porque era pediatra, mas também porque teve que cuidar de seu filho sozinho. Ele sabia que o vizinho não era casado, porque morava naquele apartamento há quase um ano e nunca o tinha visto em companhia de algo que parecesse uma esposa. Mas também não sabia que o vizinho tinha um filho, principalmente porque nunca ouvia barulhos de criança vindo daquela casa. O que lhe dava certeza da solteirice do vizinho, na verdade, era o fato de que Harry já observara as mãos do vizinho nas reuniões de condomínio, e Draco não usava aliança.

\- Olá. Meu papai não está em casa. Quer deixar algum recadinho? – Perguntou, e Harry não resistiu a abaixar-se e alisar a cabeça do menino com um leve sorriso.

\- Olá. Eu sou o Harry. Você está sozinho em casa? – Foi a vez do moreno perguntar, e o menino negou com a cabeça.

\- Estou com a tia Glória. Ela é bem velhinha e por isso cochilou enquanto eu estava assistindo As Pistas de Blue. Você quer brownies? Eu ainda tenho dois, mas um é meu. – Disse, e Harry abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

\- Não, eu só queria falar com seu pai, mesmo. Muito obrigado. Qual é o seu nome? – Harry continuou agachado, os olhos quase da mesma altura que os do pequeno Malfoy.

\- Scorpius. – O menino respondeu com naturalidade, e Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, mas tentou não demonstrar que achava o nome estranho, até porque o bebê em seus braços se chamava _Albus_.

\- Você pode dizer ao seu papai quando ele voltar que eu estive aqui? – Harry perguntou, e o menino assentiu com a cabeça, notando pela primeira vez o neném nos braços do homem.

\- Ele é o seu bebê? – Perguntou, e Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

\- O nome dele é Albus, e ele ainda é muito pequenininho. – Respondeu, e Scorpius sorriu com a resposta, alisando os cabelos escuros do recém-nascido com a mão livre de chocolate.

\- Você é bem fofinho, Albus. – O menino disse, falando para o bebê. – Meu papai cuida de muitos bebês. Se você quiser, ele pode cuidar de você também, ouviu? É por isso que ele trabalha bastante!

Harry ouviu aquilo com um sorriso, mas por dentro, sentiu a solidão na voz daquela criança. Por ser médico, Malfoy com certeza passava muito tempo longe de casa, deixando o menino sozinho com a babá, que aparentemente já era muito velha e sem pique para lidar com uma criança do tamanho de Scorpius. Não que Harry entendesse tanto de crianças assim, mas sabia, por experiência própria, o que era não ter amigos nem pessoas legais para brincar. E era extremamente solitário.

\- Seu papai cuidou dele uma vez, Scorpius, e é por isso que eu vim, para agradecer. Agora vou precisar voltar para casa, então... Tchauzinho! – Disse, e se preparou para levantar, quando Scorpius franziu as sobrancelhas e segurou na manga de sua camisa.

\- Não vai! – Ele pediu, implorativo. – Aqui é chato... Eu posso brincar com Albus? – O menino perguntou, os olhinhos como os de um gato pidão.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior. Aquilo poderia ser considerado sequestro se Scorpius estivesse apenas do outro lado do corredor?

\- Só se sua tia Glória deixar. – O mais velho impôs, e o sorriso que Scorpius lhe deu foi o suficiente para que ele soubesse que aquela permissão já estava dada.

Quinze minutos depois, Scorpius estava limpinho, e sentado no chão da casa de Harry brincando com uma coleção de soldadinhos de brinquedo que o moreno tinha desde criança, um dos poucos brinquedos que o homem tinha daquela época, já que o que lhe restava eram apenas as coisas que seu primo Dudley não queria mais. Albus estava em seu bebê-conforto, numa distância que Scorpius não pudesse machucá-lo sem querer, mas próximo o suficiente para que Harry pudesse alcança-lo facilmente caso algo acontecesse. O loirinho sorria e dava longas gargalhadas com os diálogos malucos que Harry fazia com os brinquedos.

\- Vamos, cabo! Me siga! Estamos cercados! – Um dos soldadinhos na mão de Harry dizia, escondido pelo moreno atrás de uma almofada. À frente, algumas verduras e frutas empilhadas eram os atacantes. – Os visitantes do planeta Horti-fruti querem nos destruir! Tá-ta-ta-ra-ta!

\- Oh, não! Eles são muito fortes! – O soldadinho de Scorpius respondeu. – Tá-tá-tá! Nossas balas não funcionam!

\- Isso é porque só dá para derrotá-los de um jeito, cabo! – O de Harry respondeu, e pulou por cima da almofada.

\- Como, capitão? – Scorpius perguntou, sua voz cheia de excitação.

\- Comendo todos eles! Aaaaaah! – E lançou o soldadinho para cima de uma maçã, que parecia particularmente deliciosa, seguido dos soldadinhos de Scorpius, seus gritos acompanhados pela risada gostosa do menino, risada que fazia Albus sorrir banguela, olhando atento para os dois, adorando toda aquela agitação.

O resto da tarde passou voando entre lanches de monstros do planeta Horti-Fruti, ataques de cócegas, choro de bebê e um jantar feito de sanduíches de presunto e queijo cobertos de requeijão, coisa que Scorpius adorou, aproveitando para sujar as bochechas e as mãos completamente.

A campainha tocou quando Harry ajudava Scorpius a lavar o rosto e as mãos na pia, e ambos olharam um para o outro, sabendo exatamente quem estava do outro lado da porta. Harry tratou de deixar o menino bastante apresentável, apesar dos pés descalços e da camisa meio molhada pela água da pia. Quando abriu a porta, Malfoy estava de banho tomado e cabelos ainda molhados, e Harry teve que controlar o impulso de deixar o queixo cair, segurando-o firme no lugar. Draco Malfoy era _decididamente_ atraente. Talvez Harry não tivesse percebido isso porque estava mais ocupado em achá-lo um chato arrogante em todas as reuniões de condomínio, simplesmente porque Malfoy achava que tinha direito de exigir regras que não faziam o mínimo sentido, como a implantação do horário máximo de permanência na piscina até às 5 horas da tarde nos dias da semana, e até às 7 em finais de semana, simplesmente porque o apartamento dele era virado para a área de lazer e ele queria _dormir_.

Claro que, agora sabendo que Draco trabalhava por dias inteiros sem dormir, tudo fazia sentido, ainda que ele pudesse fechar as janelas e dormir tranquilamente sem mais problemas.

Mas não foi simplesmente a aparência de Malfoy que fez Harry sentir-se atraído por ele naquele momento. Foi seu cheiro. Foi o cheiro delicioso que entrou por suas narinas e tomou conta de todo o seu corpo. Um cheiro de shampoo, sabonete e creme pós-barba, misturado com algo que lhe lembrava cedro. Sorriu sem jeito, coçando os cabelos assanhados. Harry deveria estar parecendo um trapo perto dele. Albus tinha golfado em sua camisa, e ele teve que tirá-la, mas provavelmente ainda estava com um cheiro esquisito em sua pele. Os cabelos estavam, como sempre, assanhados, e suas calças eram folgadas, e estavam caindo pela cintura, mostrando o elástico da cueca bastante antiga.

\- Oi, papai. – A voz de Scorpius era baixinha, como se esperasse que Draco fosse brigar com ele. Por um momento, Harry também esperou que o loiro ralhasse com o filho por estar na casa de um estranho, mas o médico apenas se abaixou e abraçou o menino, erguendo-se com ele nos braços e olhando para Harry igualmente sério, mas sem dureza no olhar.

\- Desculpe, é que... Bem, eu fui à sua casa te pagar o dinheiro da consulta que devia, e, bem, Scorpius queria brincar com o Albus, e ele parecia um pouco solitário, então eu...

Draco ergueu uma mão, impedindo Harry de continuar falando, e balançou a cabeça como se o vizinho fosse uma criança.

\- Potter, eu não estava falando sério sobre o pagamento. – Ele disse, como se estivesse explicando uma piada para alguém muito estúpido. – E também não estou bravo que você tenha passado a tarde brincando com Scorpius. Mas eu adoraria saber disso com _antecedência_. – O loiro disse de forma séria e baixa dessa vez, e Harry sentiu um pouco de sua guarda baixar, ao mesmo tempo que soltou o ar de seus pulmões. Ainda assim, queria assegurar de que não tinha machucado a criança.

\- Não se preocupe, Malfoy. Só brincamos a tarde inteira. – Disse, e então se dirigiu ao menino. – Obrigado, Scorp. Foi uma tarde muito agradável.

\- Foi legal! – O menino sorriu tão abertamente que Draco não resistiu a admirar o rosto do filho por alguns segundos. – Eu posso voltar depois, papai? Por favor, por favor, por favooooooor! Harry é _tão_ legal!

Malfoy suspirou, girando os olhos e mirando o menino.

\- Vou pensar no assunto... Se você comer todo o seu café e fizer as atividades da escola amanhã sem reclamar. – Sugeriu, e o menino concordou imediatamente.

\- Vou fazer todas, papai, eu juro! – Disse, e soltou um gritinho de alegria, abraçando Draco apertado.

\- Bem, agora ele já está de volta. – Harry disse, os braços cruzados na frente do peito. O loiro se demorou algum tempo mirando-o antes de dizer um simples "Obrigado, Potter" com seu típico tom frio, e entrar em seu próprio apartamento. Antes que fechasse a porta, deixou que Scorpius desse um "tchauzinho" para Harry, que correspondeu brevemente antes de entrar em seu próprio apartamento, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Estava cansado, exausto e com certeza iria desmaiar na cama assim que deitasse, mas tinha adorado aquele dia cansativo. Ali estava uma das vantagens de ser pai. Se perguntava se Draco sentia a mesma sensação maravilhosa que era passar a tarde com uma criança, fazê-la rir e aprender uma coisa ou outra consigo. Provavelmente sim. Seu filho parecia olhá-lo com uma espécie de adoração, apesar de ter claramente aproveitado bastante a tarde com Harry.

O moreno dormiu sorrindo naquela noite, depois de cuidar de Albus e pô-lo para dormir. Intimamente desejou que Scorpius fizesse todas as suas atividades direitinho, pois estava, de forma estranha, ansiando sua presença mais uma vez.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A.: **Galera, me desculpem a demora. Estou sem internet e tentando terminar o TCC e o curso, então estou meio ocupada, mas não abandonei a fic, não se preocupem!

Muito obrigada, MESMO, pelos comentários que deixaram pra mim. Me deixa extremamente feliz saber que a história está agradando e que estou fazendo algo de bom com ela.

Beijos da Polly e até o próximo cap!


	4. Novos Amigos

**Novos Amigos**

Lidar com sua nova rotina tinha sido difícil no começo. Harry não estava acostumado a ter tão poucas horas de sono, ou ser acordado com choros estridentes. Não estava acostumado a ter que desvendar os mistérios de certas expressões, de pequenos sons, pequenos movimentos. Também não estava acostumado com aquela sensação deliciosa de ter o peso de uma criança dormindo sobre seu peito, de poder proteger e cuidar daquele serzinho que era parte de si. Ele não julgava Ginny, muito menos a condenava, mas não conseguia entender como ela poderia preferir _qualquer coisa_ ao invés disso, ao invés desse amor contagioso que Harry começava a sentir cada vez mais forte com o passar dos dias. As visitas esporádicas de Hermione e Ron com Rose e Hugo aumentavam esse sentimento, e ao passar a tarde brincando com os sobrinhos, rindo e apertando-os em seus braços, ele só pensava que aquela nova alegria que tinha era algo permanente e maravilhoso.

E também tinha a nova presença de Scorpius. Harry tinha a impressão de que Scorpius ficava esperando que ele chegasse para fugir para seu apartamento e agarrar-se em suas pernas, pedindo para que ele brincasse consigo. Harry adotou uma política de nunca trazer trabalho para casa desde que entrou na firma, pois sabia o quanto isso podia ser estressante e ele não tinha a mínima intenção de se estressar. Além do mais, por mais que ele não fosse a pessoa mais sociável do mundo, ele ainda queria ter tempo para se divertir com os amigos, e talvez conhecer uma pessoa, sair num encontro... Havia muito tempo que ele tinha feito isso, mas não significava que ele não queria, de qualquer forma. Quando Scorpius chegava em sua casa, ele agradecia por ter tempo livre, mesmo que às vezes estivesse muito cansado. Era bom ter a presença travessa do pequeno Malfoy, que parecia tão diferente do próprio pai. Ele era ativo, tagarela e gostava de fazer bagunça – ou talvez só gostasse de fazer isso com _Harry_, já que na sua casa era proibido – e Harry era bom com bagunça. O loirinho pedia, todas as vezes em que aparecia, para segurar Albus _só um pouquinho_, e o homem deixava por alguns minutos, com o menino sentado no sofá e o bebezinho em seus braços, sob o olhar e a proteção atenta do pai. O menino parecia considerar que era sua obrigação cuidar de Albus tanto quanto era de Harry. Ele era sempre o primeiro a correr para o bebê quando ele chorava, e tentava junto ao adulto, adivinhar o que o pequeno estava sentindo.

E claro, também havia a presença de Malfoy, que aparecia para levar o menino para casa quando chegava do trabalho. O homem sempre fazia questão de chegar à casa de Harry de banho tomado, e com aquele cheiro inebriante ao redor dele. O moreno se questionava se ele estava tão cansado que _precisava_ aproveitar o tempinho que tinha em casa sem o menino para se cuidar ao invés de pegá-lo imediatamente na casa do vizinho. Harry sempre tinha que se controlar quando ele aparecia, porque, claro, aquele era Malfoy, o sempre frio vizinho do 304, que não sorria nem mesmo quando vinha pegar a criança em sua casa.

Às vezes, Scorpius não aparecia, e Harry ficava sozinho com Albus. Nesses dias, ele aproveitava para verificar suas redes sociais, vasculhar um pouco as notícias, assistir a um filme – enquanto Albus deixasse – e negar alguma saída.

Essa era uma das partes mais ruins. Dean Thomas era um de seus amigos que gostava de sair, beber e procurar pessoas bonitas em suas saídas com Harry e Seamus. Às vezes arrastavam Neville, mas ele sempre saia antes da meia-noite. Era sempre muito divertido, e algo que Harry não podia mais fazer. Ele não poderia levar Albus para um pub, muito menos sair pedindo para Hermione e Ron tomarem conta dele, ou deixá-lo o dia inteiro com a babá. Havia uma responsabilidade nova que ele não podia negar, algo que ele não podia simplesmente deixar passar. De vez em quando, Hermione ligava dizendo que Albus precisava fazer exame _tal_, ou ir ao médico _tal_, para uma vacina obrigatória, ou um exame de rotina. E havia as noites mal dormidas, havia o choro, havia o fato de que Harry não tinha experiência, que ficava frustrado por não saber o que fazer, e ficar nervoso por causa das lágrimas de seu filho. Como cuidar? Como lidar? O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali, sozinho?

Havia dias em que, apesar de saber que já amava seu filho, se perguntava se não seria melhor se simplesmente tivesse admitido a si mesmo, há quase um ano atrás, que era gay, e simplesmente dito a Ginny que o problema era que ele não queria transar com mulher _nenhuma_, e não só com ela. Agora, ele via o dia amanhecer com um neném choroso em seus braços, provavelmente sentindo cólicas, ou, como Malfoy tinha dito uma vez, com saudades de sua mãe. E ao lembrar disso, Harry sentia saudades de Ginny, e desejava que ela estivesse ali, ajudando-o a cuidar do menino, mas sabia que ela não queria aquela responsabilidade que ele tinha abraçado tão impulsivamente. Mas não se arrependia. Tinha sido uma das poucas decisões corretas que fizera em sua vida, e agora ele se sentia orgulhoso por tê-la tomado.

Com o passar do tempo, sua relação com Albus ia se tornando menos frustrante, e um pouco mais íntima. Ele já conseguia entender o significado do choro do filho, de como ele se mexia, o seu olhar, coisa que seria natural para uma mãe. Ele conseguia, agora, entender certas coisas que antes lhe deixavam no escuro. Albus ainda era bastante frágil e molinho, mas estava maior, mais gordinho, o que fazia Hermione lhe perguntar se ele estava dando esteroides à criança.

Se passara pouco mais de um mês nessas rotinas. Naquele dia ele estava sentado à frente da TV, assistindo um episódio bastante interessante de Man Vs Wild com Albus deitado em seu peito quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Levantou-se segurando o menino com cuidado e abriu a porta, vendo Malfoy do outro lado, vestido todo de branco e parecendo menos frio do que ele sempre parecia.

\- Potter. – Ele disse no mesmo tom de sempre, mas dessa vez parecia um cumprimento, e não somente uma constatação. – Eu preciso de um favor. – Malfoy falou sem rodeios.

\- Quer entrar? Posso fazer um chá ou algo assim...

\- Não, obrigado. Eu preciso sair. – Disse o loiro, e soltou um suspiro. Era sábado, fim de tarde, e Malfoy estava decididamente chateado com algo. – Eu vou ficar de plantão hoje à noite até amanhã de madrugada. Normalmente eu não pego nos finais de semana, mas não consegui trocar. Hm... – Harry achou que viu as bochechas de Malfoy corarem um pouco antes do pedido. – Será que você não poderia ficar com Scorpius durante esse tempo? Ele... Não está lidando muito bem com isso, e você, por algum motivo desconhecido, tem um _talento_ com ele.

Obviamente Malfoy estava esperando uma negativa. Seu rosto estava sério, mas seus olhos não disfarçavam a expectativa. Harry sorriu, e o loiro respirou fundo, seus ombros relaxando um pouco.

\- Claro, Malfoy. Eu adoro o Scorpius. Posso ficar com ele sem problemas. – Disse, e o loiro assentiu com a cabeça, como um agradecimento, e virou-se em direção ao seu próprio apartamento, indo buscar a criança.

Ao voltar, Harry notou que Scorpius estava com o nariz vermelho e os olhos inchados. Provavelmente estivera chorando. Apertava a mão do pai com muita força, e olhou desconfiado para o moreno quando chegou. Malfoy abaixou-se na frente do filho, falando com o menino num tom baixinho. O moreno se afastou um pouco, pois não queria invadir aquele momento, e pouco tempo depois Malfoy se levantou, e pela primeira vez em todo o tempo em que morava ali, viu o loiro mais velho lhe lançar um sorriso.

\- Não tem problemas mesmo, não é? Só volto para pegá-lo amanhã de madrugada... – Malfoy falou, e sua voz parecia magoada. Harry sabia que ele devia estar se sentindo péssimo por ter que passar tanto tempo longe de Scorpius, mas não podia evitar. Eram os ossos do ofício.

\- Não se preocupe. Ele é uma criança ótima e _alguém_ gosta de me deixar acordado de madrugada. – Harry falou, balançando o neném em seu colo de leve, fazendo o loiro sorrir mais uma vez, de forma comedida, mas ainda assim, um sorriso.

\- Obrigado, Potter. – O loiro disse, e então virou-se para o pequeno. – Comporte-se, Scorp. Eu volto amanhã o mais rápido que eu puder. – Assegurou, e Scorpius respondeu com um aceno e uma fungada, observando enquanto seu pai dava as costas e entrava no elevador, acenando com uma mão antes de sumir por trás das portas metálicas.

\- Vamos entrando, Scorp? – Harry chamou, e o menino entrou na casa de forma cautelosa, segurando com força as alças da mochilinha que carregava nas costas.

\- Você tem leite cor-de-rosa? – O menino perguntou, piscando os olhos enormes.

\- Leite cor-de-rosa? – Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, e Scorpius fungou mais uma vez, assentindo com a cabeça.

\- Igual ao da Lola, do desenho. Charlie e Lola... – O loirinho esclareceu, e Harry ficou confuso. Ele precisava assistir mais desenhos, pelo que parecia.

\- Vamos ver se temos, sim? Pode colocar sua mochila no sofá. – Harry falou, e Scorpius assentiu, largando a mochila e seguindo-o para a cozinha.

Harry vasculhou entre as coisas que tinha e achou uma lata de pó para preparo de morango e sorriu consigo mesmo. Aquilo estava ali fazia algum tempo, e já estava na metade. Olhou a validade e, vendo que ainda estava no tempo, colocou em cima da bancada.

\- Você poderia olhar o Albus pra mim enquanto faço? – Harry perguntou, seguindo com o loirinho até o quarto do bebê e colocando-o no berço. Albus ficou deitadinho com os olhos abertos para Harry, e Scorpius o olhava por entre as grades, muito sério.

\- Eu vou tomar conta dele, Harry. Já sou bem grande! – O menino falou, assumindo aquilo como uma missão muito séria, as sobrancelhas se franzindo exatamente como Malfoy Pai fazia quando estava concentrado. O moreno sorriu, indo até a cozinha e preparando um copo de leite com o pó lácteo, deixando a bebida num bonito tom de rosa antes de chamar Scorpius, que apareceu na cozinha correndo e abriu um sorriso quando Harry lhe entregou o copo de plástico para que ele bebesse sem perigo de quebrar.

A partir daquele momento Harry pôde perceber o que ele iria fazer com Albus em alguns anos. Assistir desenho animado na TV e sorrir sempre que o pequeno repetisse as falas do personagem, porque provavelmente já assistira aquele mesmo episódio várias vezes. Sentir uma espécie de orgulho bobo ao ver que a criança sabia cantar a música de abertura mesmo com todas as palavras difíceis e trava-línguas, adorar todas as caras e bocas, o biquinho decepcionado quando chegara a hora do banho, e o abraço apertado na hora de dormir. Scorpius dormira enquanto Harry alisava seus cabelos loiros, e o moreno sentiu uma comoção enorme tomar conta de si quando pensou no pequeno Albus, também dormindo em seu berço naquele momento. Um dia ele teria o tamanho de Scorpius, e faria aquele biquinho molhado a algum dos tios quando Harry estivesse fora, perguntando "Quando meu papai volta?", o que Scorpius tinha feito duas vezes naquela noite.

No dia seguinte Harry acordou mais cedo do que gostaria. Abriu os olhos com o barulho alto, e Scorpius já não estava na cama que dividira com Harry. O barulho vinha da babá eletrônica, e dizia que Albus estava chorando a plenos pulmões. O moreno olhou o relógio, constatando que não passava das sete da manhã, e intimamente agradeceu, pois era raro acordar depois das seis mesmo quando Albus estava em seus melhores dias. Passou a mão no rosto, limpando os olhos e erguendo-se da cama, erguendo uma sobrancelha quando a babá eletrônica ficou silenciosa, com apenas alguns gemidinhos e sons que Harry não esperava.

\- _Ooooi Al! Não fique triste, seu papai já vai chegar, tá bom?_ – A voz de Scorpius saiu do aparelho, junto com um _shshsh_ de um chocalho.

Harry sorriu, andando bem lentamente até o quartinho do filho, ficando parado na porta para observar. Scorpius estava com um braço enfiado entre as grades do berço, balançando um chocalho em cima de Albus, que erguia as mãozinhas como se quisesse pegar o objeto, mas falhando por Scorpius estar segurando muito alto. O loirinho falava com o bebê, coisas que provavelmente o pai dele falava com ele, e Harry sorriu, pensando que Malfoy não era realmente uma pessoa tão fria quanto ele imaginava que o homem fosse. Na verdade, quando se tratava de seu filho, ele parecia bastante dedicado e suave... Quase doce. O moreno muxoxou, tentando desviar os pensamentos que o estavam levando em direção ao vizinho. Sim, já havia admitido para si mesmo que Draco era um homem atraente, que tinha um cheiro delicioso e uma voz sexy, mas aquilo não significava que ele tinha _alguma chance_ com o homem. Além do mais, ele o havia observado ao longo de oito meses desde que se mudara para aquele apartamento e Malfoy sempre fora um homem arrogante e controlador. Harry, sendo uma pessoa extremamente orgulhosa e que apreciava demais a própria liberdade de escolha, sabia que não conseguiria lidar com essas duas características em uma pessoa. Apesar disso, alguma coisa dentro de Harry dizia que ele não conhecia Malfoy muito bem, e portanto, todas as suas conclusões poderiam estar erradas. De qualquer forma, entrou no quarto, decidido a dar sua atenção ao pequeno Malfoy ao invés do pai dele.

A manhã se passou tranquila. Scorpius estava ativo e brincalhão, cantando com Harry todas as músicas que ambos conheciam. O advogado notou o quanto o loirinho era travesso e cheio de ideias, escondendo-se atrás do sofá para lhe pregar um susto, ou escondendo um biscoito para poder ganhar mais um, rindo traquina quando era descoberto. Às 10 da manhã, Harry ligou para Ron e Hermione chamando-os para um almoço junto com as crianças, já que Scorpius estava de visita e provavelmente iria adorar brincar com Rose e Hugo, que tinham mais ou menos a mesma idade que ele, apesar de Hugo ser um pouco mais novo. Colocou Albus em seu carrinho de bebê, já adormecido, e pediu ajuda a Scorpius para fazer o almoço. O menino lhe entregava ingredientes e utensílios de bom gosto, e mesmo nunca chegando perto do fogão, sentiu-se bastante útil em ajudar.

Quando finalmente Ron e Hermione chegaram com as crianças, Harry já tinha preparado o almoço – risotto de frango, salada grega com batatas de casaca e uma torta de carne, junto com uma garrafa de suco de uva puro que tinha comprado há alguns dias e ainda não tinha aberto. Rose e Scorpius fizeram amizade quase que instantaneamente – ela tinha uma camisa do Meu Malvado Favorito e parecia que era o filme favorito do menino. Eventualmente Hugo entrou na brincadeira com soldadinhos e bonecas e eles ficaram bastante entretidos sentados no tapete da sala enquanto os adultos conversavam na cozinha, perto o suficiente para olhar as crianças.

Hermione segurava um adormecido Albus nos braços, parecendo natural de um jeito que Harry achava esquisito. Ele ainda não tinha conseguido ser natural desse jeito mesmo depois de um mês com o bebê, mas não se incomodou muito com isso. Mulheres tinham um instinto natural para a maternidade que faltava nos pais, e portanto, ele poderia se desculpar por ainda não conseguir segurar seu filho direito, apesar de tomar o maior cuidado do mundo com ele.

\- De quem é essa criança, Harry? – Ron perguntou, bebendo um gole da cerveja que Harry o tinha servido, enquanto olhava os meninos soltando uma gargalhada alta na sala.

\- Scorpius. Filho do meu vizinho. – Harry falou de forma vaga. – Ele é pediatra, me ajudou com o Albus logo quando ele chegou, e precisou trabalhar o dia inteiro hoje, por isso me pediu para cuidar do filho dele. Nada demais. – Deu de ombros, e Hermione deu um sorrisinho.

\- Suponho que ele seja tão bonito quanto o filho. – A mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestivamente, e as bochechas de Harry ficaram vermelhas sem que ele pudesse evitar. – Oh, ele é.

\- Não é nada disso, Hermione! – Harry reclamou, bebendo de sua própria garrafa. – Malfoy é bonito, sim, mas é quase um desconhecido. Ele nunca conversa com ninguém e é um pé no saco nas reuniões de condomínio. Só retribui um favor.

\- E nem pensou duas vezes em retribuir o favor, hn? – Ela alfinetou mais uma vez, rindo da cara vermelha de Harry. – A mãe do menino?

\- Nunca ouvi falar. Acho que ele é separado. – O moreno disse com descaso, apoiando um dos pés na cadeira onde estava sentado. – De qualquer forma, faço isso por Scorpius. Ele parece ser uma criança bem solitária.

\- Filho único? – Ron perguntou, e Harry assentiu com a cabeça. – Deve ser realmente muito chato. Quero dizer, eu não me incomodaria se eu tivesse menos um, ou dois irmãos, mas deve ser chato crescer sem ninguém, sabe? Ninguém pra brincar, ninguém pra bater...

\- Eu adoraria ter crescido sem o Dudley. – Harry disse, referindo-se ao primo. Ainda que eles se falassem casualmente e não mais gritassem um com o outro todo o tempo, Harry não podia dizer que seu primo era seu amigo. Bons conhecidos, digamos assim, e o moreno não falava com os tios desde que entrara na universidade. – Mas também não consigo me imaginar crescendo sem ele.

\- Não acho que seja realmente tão ruim ser filho único quando se tem amigos. – Hermione falou, e sorriu para os dois de forma que eles a acompanharam sem questionar. Sempre foram irmãos, até que a relação entre Ron e Hermione se tornou mais próxima e eles acabaram se casando. Harry não podia dizer que era uma criança solitária, porque sempre tivera os dois, mas sabia que Scorpius não tinha amigos além de adultos. Aproximá-lo de Rose e Hugo tinha sido realmente um ótimo passo. – Mas concordo com Harry, de certa forma. É bom que crianças estejam perto de outras crianças. Olha só a Rosie. Parece radiante junto dos outros dois.

\- E Scorpius também. – Harry falou, sorrindo, e olhou para Ron porque ele tinha feito um barulho esquisito, como se tentasse esconder uma risadinha.

\- Que nome para uma criança... – Comentou, e depois olhou para Harry. – Qual o nome do pai dele mesmo?

\- Draco. – Harry respondeu, e Ron soltou uma risada fraca, recebendo um olhar assassino de Hermione.

\- Desculpe, desculpe. – O ruivo disse, recuperando-se sem realmente parecer culpado. – Draco e Scorpius... Realmente, uma família única. – Falou, e riu mais um pouco, dessa vez acompanhado dos amigos.

Já era quase hora do jantar quando os Weasleys foram embora. Scorpius fez Hermione prometer trazer Rose e Hugo para brincarem com ele depois, e só parou de dar tchau para os novos amigos quando eles sumiram no elevador e Harry o colocou novamente para dentro de casa. A noite passou tranquila. Cansado das brincadeiras da tarde, Scorpius dormiu no sofá enquanto assistia algum desenho na TV. Harry o colocou na cama com cuidado, indo então banhar Albus e alimentá-lo antes de colocá-lo para dormir.

Quando sentou no sofá mais tarde naquela noite, sentiu-se exausto. O dia tinha sido incrivelmente curto e longo ao mesmo tempo, com as crianças para cuidar, a visita dos amigos... Ainda assim, Harry se sentia maravilhoso. Era como se tivesse realizado um sonho que nunca soube que tivera. Cuidar de Albus – e de Scorpius, por que não? – era como ter a família que Harry sempre quis ter, e nunca teve. Por um acaso do destino, Ginny lhe dera exatamente o que o moreno queria, sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse isso, e agora o advogado sentia-se extremamente grato a ela por isso, mesmo que a ruiva não estivesse participando da criação daquele menino.

Harry não percebeu que tinha dormido no sofá até que ouviu a campainha tocar. Acordou sobressaltado, limpando um fio de saliva que tinha escorrido por sua boca e soltando um bocejo. Ainda estava vestido com as roupas da tarde, que agora estavam amassadas e levemente sujas por conta das brincadeiras com as crianças. Ergueu-se ainda um tanto sonolento, abrindo a porta e dando de cara com Malfoy do outro lado. Sobressaltou-se, mas depois se lembrou que ele tinha dito que iria aparecer por essas horas. Já devia ser bem tarde, pois o médico tinha círculos negros ao redor dos olhos e parecia exausto.

\- Desculpe a hora, Potter...

\- Você veio pegar o Scorpius. – O moreno sorriu, afastando-se um pouco para que o vizinho pudesse entrar. Deixou a porta aberta depois que o homem entrou. – Já vou buscá-lo. – Disse, entregando a mochila do menino que estava no sofá ao pai, antes de ir buscar Scorpius no quarto.

Voltou alguns minutos depois com o menino adormecido nos braços. Tomava cuidado para não acordá-lo, e andava bem devagar, tomando cuidado para não deixar que as pernas dele batessem em nenhuma parede ou móvel. Concentrado, não notou a forma estranha com que Malfoy o observava até que estivesse bem próximo.

\- Oi? – Indagou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, fazendo o loiro mirá-lo de súbito e pigarrear, antes de pegar o filho dos braços de Harry.

\- Obrigado, Potter. Fico te devendo essa. – Falou, e Harry sorriu, notando a maneira como Draco olhava para a criança adormecida, com um olhar de pura adoração e carinho.

\- Serviços de babá são 120 libras. Por hora. – O moreno provocou, e por um momento Draco arregalou os olhos, antes de abrir um sorriso de verdade. Harry gravou aquela memória, notando o quanto os lábios do outro eram rosados, e quanto seus dentes eram brancos e quanto seus caninos eram afiados. Notou também que a boca de Draco estava seca, e por instinto lambeu os próprios lábios, como se assim fosse umedecer os do outro.

\- Boa noite, Potter. – Malfoy falou, antes de virar-se e sair da casa, dando uma última olhada no vizinho.

\- Boa noite, Malfoy. – Harry respondeu, antes de fechar a porta e dar um leve sorriso, que guardou para si mesmo.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Convivência

**Convivência**

Harry não percebeu, mas suas rotinas foram mudando gradativamente. Ele já estava tranquilo com Albus, e entrando no terceiro mês com o filho notou que estava muito mais hábil do que quando o pegou pela primeira vez. As visitas de Ron e os conselhos de Hermione o ajudavam imensamente, e ele se sentia cada vez mais confortável em seu papel de pai. Naquele período, Harry começou a notar mudanças significativas na forma de Albus agir consigo mesmo, com o pai e com o mundo. Ele já se mexia mais, seus olhos estavam definitivamente mais atentos e ele já fazia lindos sons de bebê, como se estivesse tentando conversar alguma coisa. Seus braços e pernas estavam mais firmes, e ele chutava e batia com força. Juntava uma mãozinha na outra como se estivesse pensando, dormia bem menos do que dormia antes e conseguia ficar sentadinho por algum tempo antes de escorregar para um dos lados. Albus era um bebê sorridente, e ria o tempo todo, principalmente para Hermione. Ele sempre tentava alcançar os cabelos da morena, e quando conseguia, puxava com um aperto de ferro. Fazia o mesmo com os óculos do pai, e tentava arrancar o nariz pontudo do tio Ron várias vezes, tirando risadas do ruivo.

A convivência com o pequeno trazia coisas maravilhosas, e Harry sentia algo como satisfação intensa ao ver cada progresso que o menino fazia. Os olhos do menino ficavam cada vez mais verdes, os cabelos mais cheios e, ao que parecia, ainda mais negros. Era uma sensação incrível de estar fazendo um bom trabalho e de orgulho, como se toda aquela evolução fosse unicamente por conta dele. Antes de Ginny aparecer com o menino, Harry achava que a vontade de ser pai era um sonho que iria demorar muitos anos para acontecer, pelo menos até que ele encontrasse um parceiro bom o suficiente para ficarem juntos por bastante tempo, e depois pensar em adoção, avançar todo o tempo de espera, toda a burocracia... Ele não esperava que um dia fosse acabar com uma criança em seus braços, mas a verdade é que, depois que se habituara àquela rotina, ele já não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem aquele menino.

E junto com Albus também viera, como consequência, as visitas constantes de Scorpius. O menino já dormira com ele por mais duas noites, a pedido do pai da criança, e apesar de não conversar muito com Malfoy, de certa forma o fato de que Scorpius voltava inteiro e limpo para casa era um sinal de que ele podia confiar em Harry. Além do mais, depois da primeira vez em que Harry recebeu um loirinho choroso por ter que ficar sem o papai, nas outras duas noites ele não parecia tão extremamente triste. Talvez um pouco magoado, mas logo se acalmava e participava ativamente de todas as brincadeiras com Harry e, quando era dia, o moreno pedia para que Hermione trouxesse Hugo e Rose para fazerem companhia ao pequeno vizinho.

Lá pela segunda semana de novembro, Malfoy apareceu mais uma vez na porta de Harry. Era um sábado, e Scorpius já estava na casa de Harry fazia algumas horas, sentado na mesa e desenhando. Ao ouvir a campainha, no entanto, o menino pulou da cadeira, esperando que o adulto abrisse a porta antes de gritar "papai!" e jogar-se nos braços do loiro, que não evitou o sorriso, abraçando o filho e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Mais uma vez, Harry percebeu, ele já estava banhado e seus cabelos estavam molhados. Vestia uma calça jeans e um pulôver preto, com sapatos negros que pareciam bem caros. Harry sorriu levemente ao pensar que, mesmo estando vestido casualmente, Malfoy ainda parecia tão formal.

\- Papai, eu fiz um desenho _incrível_! – Scorpius disse assim que o pai o colocou no chão, correndo para a mesa e pegando os papéis onde estava desenhando, voltando correndo e balançando os desenhos na frente do loiro. – Olha eu, e você, e a Glória! – Ele disse, apontando para um deles, depois mostrando o outro. – E esse é o Harry e o Al! E aqui a Rose e o Hugo, e a mamãe deles e o papai deles também! – Seu sorriso era iluminado, e apesar das mãos sujas de canetinha, Malfoy parecia achar cada desenho maravilhoso.

\- Eles são lindos, Scorpius! Você vai ser um ótimo artista quando crescer! – O homem disse, alisando os cabelos loirinhos do filho, tão claros quanto os dele próprio. – Mas que tal voltarmos pra casa agora?

O menino deu um passo para trás, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

\- Mas papai, Harry disse que ia fazer fondue de queijo hoje! – Scorpius disse, e Harry fez uma cara de culpado quando o mais velho olhou para ele acusador. – Além do mais, a Rose e o Hugo vão vir, e eu quero muito mesmo mostrar o meu carro novo pro Hugo! Por favor, papai, por favooooor...!

Harry riu, passando uma mão nos cabelos do pequeno.

\- Eles estão chegando em alguns minutos, Malfoy. – O moreno disse. – Se quiser, pode ficar por aqui. Tenho cervejas e não vai ser nenhum pouco ruim ter mais companhia.

O pediatra ergueu-se para ficar da altura de Harry – bem, ficar _de pé_, já que ele era pelo menos uns três dedos mais alto que Potter – e pareceu considerar a proposta.

\- Fondue de queijo? – Ele perguntou, cruzando os braços.

\- Com porções de pão integral, camarão, frango, brócolis, cenourinhas e torradas. – Harry concluiu, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

\- Torradas? – Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Scorpius deu uma risadinha.

\- Papai adora torradas! – O menino disse, e o pai virou-se para ele parecendo ofendido.

\- Agora ele sabe como me ganhar, Scorpius! Obrigado por ter revelado meu segredo! – O pai reclamou, e o menino soltou uma risada gostosa, antes de voltar para a mesa e jogar os desenhos lá, indo para sala e catando o Homem de Ferro no chão, observando os dois.

\- Parece que você vai ter que ficar. – Harry disse, e Malfoy soltou um suspiro, entrando na casa e olhando ao redor, aceitando a garrafa de cerveja que Harry trouxe depois de algum tempo.

\- Sabe, ele está muito mais ativo esses últimos dias. – Malfoy disse em tom de confissão, observando o filho brincando com os bonecos. – Por incrível que pareça, apesar da sua incrível desordem – O loiro apontou para a sala que parecia ter sido assolada por um vendaval. – você é uma boa influência. Scorpius nunca foi tão ativo desde que a mãe foi embora.

Harry não quis se intrometer, mas estava curioso.

\- Vocês não estão mais juntos? – Perguntou, indicando para que Malfoy sentasse no sofá, afastando almofadas e pelúcias de cima do objeto, jogando um dragão de pelúcia em cima de Scorpius, fazendo o menino rir e jogar de volta, antes de colocar o brinquedo no colo e abraçá-lo com um dos braços, a outra mão levando a cerveja até seus lábios para mais um gole.

\- Nos separamos faz um ano. – Malfoy disse, dando de ombros. – Ela estava com novos interesses... Arranjou um trabalho incrível que a fazia viajar para um país diferente a cada quatro meses, ganhava o triplo que eu ganhava. Ela viu uma oportunidade maravilhosa de ser mais poderosa. Astoria... Nunca foi uma mãe carinhosa e gentil. Nunca foi uma esposa dedicada. Mas eu admirava sua garra e sua inteligência... Quando ela disse que iria embora, eu fiquei chateado, mas não fiquei realmente surpreso. Assinamos o divórcio e ela foi embora. Liga de vez em quando, apareceu umas três vezes para ver o Scorpius, mas fora isso... É como se ele não tivesse mãe. Parou de perguntar por ela faz meses. – Disse, como se fosse algo casual, bebendo um pouco de sua própria cerveja e soltando o ar dos pulmões.

Harry não comentou nada por algum tempo, observando o menino brincar, aparentemente alheio à conversa dos adultos. O moreno sorriu, observando o quanto ele era parecido com o pai. Se perguntava se tinha algo da mãe.

\- A mãe de Albus não o quis. Disse que não estava pronta para ser mãe. – Falou. Não queria soar cruel, mas foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu. – Apareceu um dia, me entregou o menino e foi embora. Eu não a culpo... Mas acho que poderíamos ter resolvido de outra forma. – Disse, terminando sua própria bebida num longo gole. Parecia estar prestes a dizer algo quando ouviu um chorinho vindo dos quartos. – Só um minuto. – Ergueu-se, colocando a garrafa vazia em cima da bancada da cozinha e foi em direção ao quarto de Albus, sendo seguido de perto por um Scorpius muito atento.

\- Ele tá dodói? – O menino perguntou, ficando na ponta dos pés quando Harry pegou o bebê no berço, dando um beijo suave na testa do filho, balançando-o levemente.

\- Não. Acho que só está com fome. – Respondeu, tentando segurar o bebê de forma que ele não se machucasse ao chutar e balançar os braços, como andava fazendo muito ultimamente.

Foi até a cozinha e procurou da geladeira uma das garrafas de leite quando Malfoy apareceu na porta.

\- Precisa de ajuda? – Ele perguntou, e Harry pensou em negar, mas era muito mais fácil fazer aquilo com as duas mãos e sem um bebê chorando.

\- Segura ele? – Pediu, e logo Albus estava nos braços experientes do loiro, que parecia encantado com o menino, tocando seus cabelinhos negros e acariciando uma das bochechas gordinhas. Como era de costume, o pediatra conseguiu acalmar o menino facilmente, e Albus logo o estava mirando com os olhos verdes arregalados, enfiando uma mão na boca e começando a chupar os dedinhos com fome, enquanto o pai trabalhava na mamadeira.

\- Ele está enorme. – O homem comentou, segurando um dos pezinhos do bebê.

\- É que ele come muito! – Scorpius disse, ficando na ponta dos pés para observar o menino, fazendo Harry rir.

\- Sim. Mas agora ele está passando mais tempo acordado. Aprendeu a rolar essa semana e agora não posso deixar ele sozinho em lugar nenhum. – Harry disse, verificando a temperatura da mamadeira e deixando que ela esfriasse um pouco mais.

\- Ele quase caiu ontem. – Scorpius disse, e Harry arregalou os olhos, abaixando-se e segurando a boca do loirinho.

\- Não precisa falar tudo pra ele! – Disse, e o menino apertou os lábios.

\- Ops...

Malfoy sorriu, balançando a cabeça e puxando uma cadeira, sentando-se e observando os dois com certo carinho no olhar. Ele não conseguia evitar de pensar que, apesar de nunca ter sido treinado para aquilo, Potter era um pai dedicado e habilidoso, sem falar que tinha um jeito incrível com Scorpius. O menino estava fascinado por ele, e não parava de falar no vizinho nenhum segundo.

O som da campainha distraiu os pensamentos do loiro, e Harry ergueu-se de onde estava ajoelhado, pegando a mamadeira morna agora.

\- Dá pra ele enquanto abro a porta? – Pediu, entregando o objeto a Draco e seguindo para atender os convidados.

\- ROSIE! – Scorpius gritou, correndo até a porta e apertando a menina nos braços assim que ela passou, rindo alto e depois abraçando Hugo, meio desajeitado pelo menino ser menor que ele. – Olha, papai! São meus amigos! A Rosie e o Hugo! – Scorpius falou, orgulhoso, puxando os meninos para perto do pai. – Esse é o meu papai Draco! Ele cuida de crianças que nem a gente! – Disse, rindo para os dois.

Hermione e Ron passaram pela porta, e a primeira coisa que viram foi uma versão adulta de Scorpius rodeado de crianças. Malfoy parecia estar em seu elemento, dando a mamadeira para Albus, ao mesmo tempo em que respondia as várias perguntas de Rose e conversava num tom gentil com um tímido Hugo.

\- Nossa, tem certeza que ele não está disponível? – Hermione perguntou, e recebeu um olhar pesado do marido. – Pro Harry!

O moreno riu ao fechar a porta, observando o vizinho com os meninos.

\- Acho que não. Mas não estamos aqui para falar sobre isso, estamos? Estamos aqui para comer! – Disse, se aproximando do loiro e apresentado os amigos.

A tarde foi bastante agradável, e a conversa foi fácil entre os adultos. As crianças já estavam bastante enturmadas umas com as outras, e vez por outra os pais precisavam sair de onde estavam para dar uma olhada nos pestinhas – e eventualmente separar uma briga entre Scorpius e Hugo, porque o mais velho não queria emprestar o carro novo ao mais novo. Scorpius ficou de castigo por uns bons 10 minutos, antes que Rosie e Hugo pedissem "por favorzinho" para que o pai do loirinho o tirasse do castigo.

Ron inicialmente não foi com a cara do Malfoy pai, o que Harry já esperava. O loiro tinha um ar meio frio e culto, e muitas vezes durante a conversa utilizou de piadas cheias de sarcasmo, que Harry achava engraçadas, mas que faziam Ron pensar que ele era arrogante. De certa forma, Harry achava que Ron estava simplesmente com ciúmes de Hermione, pois Draco pareceu se dar _bem demais_ com ela, e os dois acabaram excluindo os outros adultos enquanto se engajavam numa conversa filosófica sobre alguns livros e sobre como crianças podiam ser cuidadas de forma x ou y, já que ambos lidavam com elas todos os dias. Harry ficou então com o trabalho de lidar com o outro advogado entre beber cerveja e comer fondue, rindo das expressões óbvias do ruivo e, eventualmente, sendo chamado por algum dos sobrinhos para resolver algum problema – geralmente algum brinquedo quebrado ou alguma intriga entre um dos três.

Pela tarde inteira Harry mal segurou o filho. Ele passava, principalmente, entre os braços de Hermione e Draco, mas Ron também teve sua cota de segurar o sobrinho e paparicá-lo. Eventualmente, o bebê começou a sentir-se cansado e agitado. No meio de tudo, Harry precisou trocar sua fralda, alimentá-lo mais uma vez e pô-lo para dormir, e depois que a noite acabou, ele se despediu dos amigos – e do seu vizinho, que agora estava mais próximo de si do que ele jamais imaginou que estaria. A casa parecia silenciosa demais. Ron o ajudou a limpar a bagunça antes de irem embora, e Harry sentiu-se solitário quando foi verificar o filho em seu berço. Era ótimo estar com seus amigos, rodeado pelos sobrinhos, e ele sentia-se realizado ao segurar seu filho em seus braços, mas ainda assim não evitava de pensar que seria tão melhor se tivesse alguém do seu lado...

Se perguntava se Malfoy sentia o mesmo. Se sentia aquela solidão por ser um pai solteiro, pela única pessoa constante em sua vida ser seu filho. Não que Harry estivesse reclamando. Nos últimos meses, ele já tinha se apaixonado tanto por Albus que não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ele ao seu lado, mas ele ainda queria alguém pra compartilhar isso. Alguém como Ron tinha Hermione, e vice-versa. Lambeu os lábios, tomando um banho e dando a noite por encerrada. Pensar demais não iria ajudá-lo, e ele sabia que seus pensamentos eventualmente iriam voltar para alguém loiro, alto e sexy, que felizmente morava bem à frente de sua casa, mas que também não lhe daria nenhuma chance.

-x-

De forma gradual, os encontros com Draco Malfoy foram se tornando mais constantes, e Harry não escondia o fato de que gostava deles. Claro, tudo começou por conta de Scorpius, que sempre estava na casa de Harry quando tinha oportunidade, mas de alguma forma o pediatra conseguiu apagar da mente do vizinho aquela visão que ele tinha do outro. Claro, Malfoy ainda era meio boçal e certamente tinha uns comentários ácidos que não conseguia segurar, mas ao invés de achá-los impertinentes, como fazia antes, Harry gostava daquele senso de humor negro que o loiro tinha. Ele conseguia ver, muitas vezes, a mesma travessura nos olhos de Draco que via nos de Scorpius, e pouco a pouco, se viu cada vez mais interessado no loiro.

Ele sabia que seu interesse não deveria passar de amizade, e apesar de que sabia muito bem que estava interessado de outras formas no vizinho, ele não deixava aquilo dominar seu coração. Era impossível que qualquer um que sentisse atração por homens não se sentisse atraído pelo médico – até mesmo Hermione tinha admitido que ele era como sexo em longas pernas – então Harry não se sentia perturbado ao perceber que andava tendo pensamentos nada castos com o homem mais velho. Sentia que era natural e que ele não deveria se sentir culpado por pensar no vizinho nu.

O único problema era que, ao passar dos dias, era difícil se concentrar apenas na atração sexual que sentia pelo outro. Era fácil disfarçar seus pensamentos pervertidos. Draco não precisava saber que Harry o imaginava nu, ou numa cama sob si... A questão era que todas as vezes que Harry fazia uma piada bem sucedida e o loiro ria, o advogado sentia o coração falhar uma batida, depois bater muito rápido. Ele não conseguia parar de encarar aqueles olhos travessos, ou de ansiar o momento em que Malfoy aceitaria um chá ou jantar em sua casa junto com o filho.

\- Eu acho que o papai gosta muito de vir pra cá também. – Scorpius comentou um dia, enquanto Harry trocava a fralda de Albus, fazendo o moreno olhar para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou, enquanto Scorp segurava um dos pés do bebê e mexia nos dedinhos.

\- Ah, ele sempre fica muito feliz quando vem pra cá. – O menino disse, inocentemente, observando o bebê com atenção. – E ele diz que você é muito legal.

\- Hm. – Harry não soube o que comentar. Sua mente começou a vaguear, e ele sentiu um frêmito gostoso no estômago ao pensar que talvez Draco sentisse o mesmo.

\- Oh, Harry...! Harry! – O loirinho o puxou pela mão, a voz parecendo alarmada. Os pensamentos do moreno imediatamente voltaram-se para o filho, mas ele não fora muito rápido. Ao virar os olhos para Albus, um jato quente molhou seu peito, e ele apertou os lábios e fechou os olhos por instinto, depois soltando um gemido.

\- Albus! Por que você _sempre_ faz isso quando está sem fralda? – Harry perguntou, colocando uma fralda de pano sobre o sexo do menino, enquanto Scorpius rolava de rir com a cara do adulto. – Não ria com a minha desgraça! – O homem falou, mas não conseguia soar sério todo molhado de xixi.

\- A sua cara...! – Scorpius só ria com mais força, e Harry girou os olhos, mirando agora o bebê que ria sem dentes para o pai, sem culpa nenhuma pelo que tinha feito. Harry suspirou, limpando o menino com um pano umedecido e suspirando ao colocar uma fralda descartável no bebê.

\- Eu mereço isso... – Murmurou, rindo consigo mesmo, antes de deixar o filho no berço e pedir para que Scorpius ficasse de guarda para que ele pudesse tomar um banho. Com um sorriso no rosto, seus pensamentos se perderam pelo resto daquele dia, a presença dos dois meninos lhe deixando animado. Não pensou no vizinho mais naquele dia, mas quando foi dormir, teve ótimos sonhos com um sorriso travesso e olhos cinzas.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Água sobre a ponte

**Água sobre a ponte**

\- Você não pode seriamente acreditar nisso. – Draco disse, olhando chocado para o moreno, a garrafa de cerveja em uma das mãos enquanto a outra apontava uma batata frita acusatória para o advogado.

\- É a minha opinião. – Harry disse, sorrindo como se sua razão fosse a única razão do mundo.

\- Não, sério. Quem no mundo acha _Star Wars_ melhor que _Star Trek_? É malfeito, cheio de erros de continuidade, é...

\- Ótimo. Adoro tanto a primeira trilogia quanto a segunda, adorei o sétimo e espero ansiosamente pelo novo filme. – O moreno disse, pegando a batata frita ainda entre os dedos do mais velho e comendo sem cerimônia.

\- E eu tenho um Han Solo! – Scorpius disse, pulando perto do sofá onde os dois estavam, exibindo seu novo boneco – que viera acompanhado por um urso Chewbacca fofinho feito de pelúcia.

\- E agora está aliciando meu filho! – O loiro fez uma cara de chocado, o que só fez Harry rir e balançar a cabeça, antes de beber mais um gole de sua própria cerveja.

A cena não era tão rara assim. Nas últimas semanas era comum que Malfoy estivesse em sua casa, assistindo ao jogo de futebol – do qual ele e Harry eram fãs, apesar de torcerem por times diferentes e viverem competindo sobre isso – ou somente conversando alguma besteira, sobre o trabalho e sobre as crianças. Agora, terminando novembro, Albus estava cada vez maior e mais ativo. Agora Harry não precisava levantar de madrugada para cuidar dele, e ele começara a tomar menos mamadeiras durante o dia – cerca de cinco ou seis. Ele ria mais abertamente, uma risadinha linda de bebê que fazia Harry se derreter e beijar ele inteiro, o que causava mais risinhos no menino. A hora do banho virava uma bagunça, com Scorpius tentando ajudar e Albus batendo as mãozinhas e espalhando a água da banheira por todos os lugares. No fim, o banho sempre terminava triplo, e acalmava o moreno mesmo quando ele estava exausto do trabalho.

Nesse quesito, Ron estava tentando ajudá-lo o máximo que podia, mas Zabini não se importava muito se ele tinha um bebê em casa que o cansava assim que acordava. Harry estava com um caso de uma moça que tinha sido demitida do emprego por ter cortado o cabelo curtinho, sem nenhuma outra explicativa. O caso era relativamente simples, mas a empresa em que a moça trabalhara era extremamente conservadora e estava se recusando a entrar em um acordo há semanas, pois segundo o dono, eles não pagariam indenização alguma para quem não seguia os padrões da empresa, enquanto Harry rebatia que não existia nenhuma cláusula contratual que permitisse aquilo. Um caso simples, que o estava dando mais dor de cabeça do que deveria.

Apesar disso, voltar para casa e receber o seu filho de volta dos braços de Luna e, alguns minutos depois, um excitado Scorpius aparecer em sua porta era algo que ele agradecia todos os dias. Estava pesado, isso ele tinha que admitir. Acordar cedo, cuidar de tudo antes de sair de casa, absolutamente sozinho, ter que deixar seu filho com uma babá – não que não adorasse Luna, mas ele era _seu_ filho – e escutar o alarido do escritório constantemente, de casais se separando e de seu caso que não andava nem para frente nem para trás. Mas ainda assim, ao ver o risinho de Albus, vê-lo aprendendo a rolar na cama e fazer pequenas flexões, erguer a cabeça e descobrir o mundo com seus olhos verdes enormes era maravilhoso. Harry não se cansava de ficar com ele em seus braços, sentindo seu cheirinho de bebê, alisando os cabelos negros e beijando-o com carinho e cuidado. Às vezes, mesmo quando Malfoy estava em sua casa, se perdia nos cuidados com o pequeno, e ficava constrangido ao ver o pediatra olhando-o com um sorriso no rosto.

Nunca perguntara por que Draco decidira ser médico pediatra. Pelo que o conhecia – e o conhecia cada vez mais conforme os dias passavam – ele era um homem entendido de várias áreas da medicina, e não só, mas um herdeiro de uma grande herança e filho de um dos maiores empresários da Inglaterra, tendo sido treinado desde criança para entender de finanças e prosperidade financeira. Quando perguntado, o loiro falava com propriedade, e às vezes até com certa paixão, indicando que não era um assunto que o desagradava, mas sempre que estava com a pergunta na ponta da língua, Harry se perdia no sorriso, nos toques casuais das mãos frias e no olhar intenso dele. Sabia que estava entrando num jogo perigoso. Se apaixonar por um hétero era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer na sua vida, principalmente agora, mas ele não conseguia controlar aquela sensação quente que tomava conta de seu coração sempre que Malfoy aparecia com o pequeno em sua porta, ou quando torciam por times opostos, gritando com a TV e xingando um ao outro, mas no fim rindo como duas crianças. Era bom tem um amigo que entendesse suas piadas de humor negro e risse delas, e Draco tinha uma língua afiada e um sarcasmo inatos que Harry adorava, mas isso só contribuía para que aquela paixonite se firmasse ainda mais em seu peito, e isso não era certo. Não era certo desejar um cara que conhecia há pouco mais de dois meses. Não era certo desejar um cara que mal dormia porque trabalhava demais e ainda tinha tempo para brincar com o filho. Não era certo desejar alguém que estava se tornando seu amigo por uma casualidade do destino.

Era disso que Harry tentava se lembrar sempre, que eram amigos, que Draco estava aos poucos se abrindo mais com ele e o moreno não queria destruir esse processo. Sabia que o vizinho não era muito sociável e que demoraria um pouco até que estivessem realmente próximos, mas o moreno persistia. A verdade é que às vezes desejava ter um amigo que entendesse seus próprios problemas, que não estivesse metido num relacionamento nem o ficasse pressionando para conseguir um, e Draco lhe dava justamente isso, esse tipo de relacionamento descompromissado que Harry há muito desejava, independente de ambos terem filhos ou não. Pelo que Draco o tinha dito, tinha se separado há alguns anos por conta de um problema pessoal, mas principalmente por conta do trabalho da ex-esposa que a fazia viajar constantemente para vários países diferentes. Ela se interessara por outro homem, e acabara pedindo o divórcio algum tempo depois. Scorpius tinha ficado com ele por causa de sua estabilidade e o fato de que ele tinha uma residência fixa, onde o garoto poderia ser educado de forma mais consistente. Nunca assinaram um contrato realmente, mas tudo foi esquematizado de forma a que as responsabilidades de ambos não influenciassem a educação do pequeno.

Exceto que Draco não parecia tão feliz assim, realmente. Nos últimos dias, ele andava desatento, o olhar vagueando. Ele ainda conversava com Harry, mas muitas vezes, as conversas se dispersavam, desapareciam sem que eles realmente desejassem. Parecia cansado, e Harry imaginava que deveria ser algo relacionado ao trabalho, já que ele tivera dois plantões naquela última semana e tinha pedido para que Scorpius ficasse com ele pela noite. No dia seguinte, a babá aparecia para levar o menino para a escola pouco antes de Harry sair, e ele se preocupava, porque aquelas ausências também prejudicavam o pequeno.

Scorpius era um garotinho muito animado e inteligente. Era esperto e traquino, tinha um olhar de quem sempre planeja a próxima brincadeira e estava sempre rindo e provocando Harry, ainda que o olhasse com certa adoração, como se Harry fosse o cara mais legal do mundo. Não tanto quanto ele olhava para Draco, claro. Scorpius amava o pai e falava sobre ele o tempo inteiro, como ele era legal, como cuidava de outras criancinhas e ficava muito ocupado, mas que brincava com ele sempre que estava em casa, e como as pessoas achavam estranho que seu papai fosse tão sério e ainda brincasse de girá-lo no ar. Mas naqueles dias... Naqueles dias Scorpius não estava tão animado como sempre. Ele brincava, assistia TV, desenhava um pouco, mas logo pedia para ir para casa, principalmente quando Malfoy não ficava com eles.

Um dia, finalmente, as coisas ficaram claras para o moreno.

\- Papai disse que estava cansado e não vai vir pra cá hoje. – Scorpius disse quando passou pela porta dele, jogando suas coisas no chão. O menino parecia nervoso, e não abraçou Harry e brincou como sempre fazia. Lá fora, as ruas estavam brancas com a neve, e as janelas de vidro embaçadas com o frio de Dezembro. O aquecedor estava ligado no máximo, deixando o ambiente quente e aconchegante, mas aquilo não parecia fazer o pequeno ficar feliz como fazia com o mais velho. O moreno sentou-se ao lado dele depois de colocar um Albus adormecido em seu berço.

\- Alguma coisa errada, Scorp? – Ele perguntou, alisando as costas do menino, que mexia meio nervoso na base de seu suéter azul claro, tão lindo em suas calças grossas e botinhas azuis, que faziam com que ele parecesse uma versão em miniatura do pai.

Scorpius não respondeu imediatamente. Ele inicialmente apertou a boquinha, dando de ombros sem olhar para Harry.

\- Você promete que não vai contar nunca, nunca que eu disse? – O menino disse, e ergueu os olhos azuis para Harry, apertando as mãozinhas no suéter com mais força.

\- Claro que eu não conto, Scorp. O que houve? – Harry perguntou, os olhos verdes demonstrando preocupação. Controlou-se muito para não expressar de forma tão evidente o quanto estava preocupado.

\- Minha mamãe foi lá em casa hoje... – Ele disse, sem parecer muito feliz por isso. – Ela e papai se esconderam no quarto, mas eu ouvi eles brigando. E depois o papai estava muito, muito triste quando ela foi embora... Eu não gosto quando ela deixa meu papai triste... – Scorpius então ergueu-se, abraçando Harry e ficando em seu colo. O homem se levantou com o menino em seus braços, suspirando e ninando-o quase como fazia com Albus. A criança estava cansada, e mesmo não sabendo a profundidade da briga dos pais, ainda estava muito afetada por ela.

Harry deixou que ele tivesse seu tempo, sem pressioná-lo ou questioná-lo. Depois que seus sentimentos se acalmaram, Scorpius estava novamente assistindo TV e brincando com seus super-heróis. Quando Draco veio pegar o menino mais tarde naquela mesma noite, ele parecia abatido, mas Harry não o perguntou nada. Esperava que o homem e Scorpius ficassem bem depois que a poeira baixasse, e que voltassem a ficar com o mesmo brilho nos olhos que anteriormente. Não ousou perguntar o que acontecera de verdade a Malfoy, mesmo que estivesse morto de curiosidade. Deu tchau aos dois como de costume, fechou a porta e verificou Al, que já dormia. Voltou para a sala, trocando de canal para um que não o deixasse com dor de cabeça com tantas imagens coloridas, ainda que as musiquinhas de abertura jamais saíssem de sua mente, e tentou fazer com que ela se esvaziasse de qualquer pensamento lógico, antes de ouvir leves batidas na porta.

Surpreendeu-se quando Malfoy reapareceu em sua porta, mãos metidas nos bolsos da calça, o rosto meio acanhado e cansado.

\- Você tem cerveja, Potter? – O loiro perguntou, e Harry assentiu com a cabeça. Era raro que ele não tivesse algumas garrafas na geladeira, principalmente porque Ron aparecia pelo menos uma vez por semana e Draco também. Ele não perguntou nada. Abriu mais a porta para que o loiro entrasse, indo até a cozinha para pegar as bebidas. Quando voltou, a porta já estava fechada, e Malfoy estava sentado no sofá, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o rosto escondido entre as mãos. Seus cabelos finos, normalmente tão bem penteados, estavam bagunçados porque o homem frequentemente passava os dedos entre eles, e quando ele ergueu a cabeça, tinha olheiras profundas e escuras.

Harry abriu e entregou-lhe a bebida. Draco bebeu quase a metade num gole só, depois passando a mão na boca e a abrindo, como se fosse falar algo, mas desistiu e voltou a beber. O moreno não sabia realmente como reagir, então apenas sentou-se ao lado dele, bebendo calado e esperando que Draco dissesse qualquer coisa, que desse algum passo, que fizesse algum barulho. Ele então aproveitou aquele tempo para observá-lo. Aquilo era algo que ele andava fazendo sem culpa nenhuma, principalmente porque Malfoy não parecia perceber que ele fazia aquilo, e Harry se aproveitaria de qualquer oportunidade que pudesse para observá-lo.

Os lábios do loiro estavam encostados no bocal da garrafa, e ele lambia os lábios a cada cinco segundos, como se estivesse pensando em como abrir a boca e falar. Se ele tivesse barba, provavelmente estaria aparecendo, mas Harry só podia identificar alguns pelos muito finos em seu queixo e na parte superior de seu lábio. Seus cabelos muito lisos estavam desalinhados, apesar de continuarem muito bem penteados, sem nenhum nó, diferente dos cachos malfeitos que havia na cabeça do moreno. Em poucos minutos, Draco terminara sua bebida, colocando a garrafa ao lado do sofá e respirando fundo.

\- Harry... Você é advogado, não é? – Ele perguntou, e o moreno sentia que algo tenso iria vir. Malfoy nunca o havia chamado pelo seu primeiro nome até agora, apesar de considerar o vizinho um bom amigo. O moreno assentiu com a cabeça, e o pediatra continuou. – Astoria... Ela veio visitar hoje.

Ele parou ai por alguns segundos, estalando os dedos e depois passando-os pelos cabelos finos, virando o rosto para o outro. Harry quis abraçá-lo, dizer que o que quer que tivesse acontecido iria ficar bem, mas não queria quebrar o clima entre os dois forçando-o a receber um carinho que nem sabia se Malfoy iria querer, então olhou diretamente em seus olhos, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer com que Harry entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

\- Ela disse que iria se casar em Abril. – O loiro começou a dizer, e Harry sentiu o peito dele se apertar. Será que Malfoy ainda era apaixonado por ela? Será que ele ainda a desejava e aquilo o estava matando? Harry se preparou para ser o ombro amigo, mas não esperava pelo que veio a seguir. – Disse que seu emprego tinha se estabilizado, que o noivo era imensamente rico e que estaria se mudando para a França logo depois do casamento.

Ele engoliu em seco, e os olhos dele brilhavam. Harry sabia que ele estava prestes a chorar.

\- Ela quer Scorpius. – Malfoy disse, num fio de voz, as mãos tremendo. – Ela quer meu filho. Definitivamente. Ela quer levá-lo para a França e criá-lo lá. – Ele apertou os olhos, como se somente em dizer aquelas palavras, todo o seu mundo desmoronasse, como se seu coração fosse destruído e pisado, quebrado em vários pedaços. – Quando entramos com o processo de separação, a lei decidiu que a guarda fosse compartilhada. Ficou decidido que ele ficaria mais tempo comigo porque minha moradia é fixa, eu tenho um emprego estável. Ela foi embora, mal aparece para vê-lo quando está em Londres e agora... – O loiro negou com a cabeça, lambendo os lábios secos e virando-se para Harry, passando uma mão nos cabelos mais uma vez. – O que eu posso fazer? O que eu posso fazer para que ela não tire o Scorp de mim? – Perguntou, e em sua voz havia um tom óbvio de desespero, que fez com que Harry imediatamente pensasse em Albus. Ele pensou no que ele sentiria se, de repente, Ginny aparecesse e quisesse o menino de volta. Ele não iria suportar. Fazia pouco tempo em que estava com o filho, apenas alguns meses, mas fora tempo o suficiente para que ele ficasse apegado à criança, o suficiente para saber que seu coração se quebraria inteiro se Ginny o levasse embora.

Olhou para o rosto de Draco e suspirou, pensando no que poderia dizer. Pensou consigo mesmo que uma solução seria que eles se casassem e tivessem uma vida estável e produtiva para as duas crianças, mas é óbvio que aquilo ficou apenas em sua mente. Ele lambeu os lábios, tentando formular palavras menos comprometedoras, e passou a mão nos cabelos, assanhando-os ainda mais do que eles já eram assanhados.

\- Malfoy... – Começou, mas depois pensou que, naquele momento, formalidades só iriam deixar o loiro ainda mais cabisbaixo. – Draco... Eu nunca trabalhei com casos familiares, é verdade... Mas eu não posso deixar de me importar. Eu o considero um bom amigo e... Bem, acabei me apegando a Scorpius. – Harry deu de ombros. – Se você quiser...

\- Você realmente me representaria? – Draco perguntou, erguendo as mãos e segurando ambos os lados dos braços de Harry. As mãos dele estavam frias e suadas, mas isso não impediu que Harry sentisse um calor enorme passando por todo o seu corpo partindo delas. Draco estava tão próximo! Bastava que ele se inclinasse um pouco e seus lábios encostariam nos dele. E Harry provavelmente tomaria um soco na cara ou algo do tipo, então ele permaneceu onde estava, pensando com seus botões no que dizer a seguir.

\- Claro. – Harry disse, erguendo uma mão e segurando-o pelo antebraço – um local seguro, pensou. – Óbvio que não será fácil. É minha primeira vez com esse tipo de coisa. Talvez você possa ser representado por outro advogado da minha firma. A Chang...

\- Não. Eu quero você. – Draco disse, negando com a cabeça, e mesmo não tendo nada a ver com o que Harry estava pensando, as borboletas em seu estômago foram tão fortes que ele pensou que iria vomitar de tão nervoso que estava. Diabos, por que tinha que se apaixonar justo por Malfoy? Por que justo ele? – Diga o preço e eu pago.

\- Draco, você não... – Harry tentou começar, mas foi interrompido.

\- Diga o preço, Potter. É do meu filho que estamos falando. Não quero ser um caso de piedade. Você será meu advogado e será bem pago por isso. – O loiro reafirmou, sério, e Harry não teve outra opção além de assentir com a cabeça. Faria isso por ele, como ele queria.

Naquele ponto, Harry pensou, faria qualquer coisa por Draco Malfoy.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Tempestade

_**Tempestade**_

Harry voltou para casa com uma sensação de dever cumprido. Seu caso finalmente foi terminado com sucesso, e apesar de ter passado a manhã e a tarde inteira em corte, Harry sentia-se satisfeito. Moveu os ombros, abrindo a porta de casa e vendo Luna no meio da sala ninando o menino. Era mais tarde do que ele normalmente chegava em casa, e ele se aproximou da moça, que o olhou com um sorriso suave.

\- Ele já comeu, já foi banhado e ficou muito quietinho o dia inteiro. O pequeno Scorpius passou por aqui, mas como você não estava, voltou para casa. Você quer colocar ele para dormir? – Ela perguntou, e Harry colocou sua pasta em cima do sofá, tirando o terno quente e jogando em cima da mesma antes de pegar o menino nos braços com cuidado. Aproximou o rosto, cheirando a testa do neném e suspirando com o cheiro delicado do perfume infantil, olhando para Luna com um sorriso.

\- Eu deposito sua hora extra no próximo pagamento, ok? – Ele falou, e ela assentiu com a cabeça, pegando a própria bolsa e se despedindo do homem, fechando a porta com cuidado e saindo sem barulho, como sempre. Albus estava praticamente dormindo, mas Harry ainda passou algum tempo o ninando. Ele se sentia muito bem ao chegar em casa e poder pegá-lo nos braços, sentir seu peso e seu cheiro, enquanto os olhinhos se fechavam aos poucos.

Quando ele estava dormindo, colocou o menino no berço e começou a se organizar. Tomou um banho rápido, mas relaxante, organizou o terno no armário e colocou a comida no fogo para que ficasse pronta a tempo do jantar. Enquanto o macarrão ficava pronto na panela, Harry abriu os arquivos que tinha sobre casos familiares. Fazia uns três dias que tinha aceitado ser advogado de Malfoy e desde então estava lendo tudo o que podia. Conversou com o vizinho sobre o caso, e em breve marcariam uma reunião com Greengrass, assim que Malfoy falasse com ela sobre o processo.

Ele ainda estudou por quase quarenta minutos antes de ouvir a campainha tocar. Ergueu-se e saiu do quarto que usava como escritório, abrindo a porta e sorrindo para as figuras em sua frente.

\- Harry! – Scorpius praticamente se jogou em cima dele, e o moreno o abraçou, puxando-o para o braço e chacoalhando o menino um pouco, fazendo-o rir. – Olha o que eu ganhei! É o Geooorge! Oinc-oinc! – O menino mostrou a pelúcia do porquinho George para ele, sem parar de imitar barulhos de porco. – Eu posso mostrar pro Albie!?

\- Ele está dormindo agora, Scorp. Você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho. – Harry disse ao colocar o menino no chão, e o loirinho suspirou, tirando a mochilinha e colocando em cima do sofá, como sempre, antes de pegar as almofadas do lugar, jogar no chão e deitar em cima delas para brincar com seu brinquedo.

Harry olhou para o Malfoy mais velho, então, que estava já dentro da casa, observando o menino com o mesmo olhar atento de sempre.

\- Marcamos uma reunião para o final dessa semana, na sexta. Você pode? – Draco perguntou, sem rodeios. Era uma pessoa que ia direto ao ponto, e Harry gostava disso nele.

\- Claro, estou revendo alguns casos e vendo o que posso fazer. Sinceramente, você tem o caso ganho. Mas vamos tentar o acordo inicial, ver exatamente o que ela quer. Você está disposto a pedir a guarda total? – Harry perguntou, chamando-o para cozinha com a mão. Draco o seguiu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e assentindo.

\- Ela mal o vê, não faz diferença. Pelo menos, não mais. Como eu disse algumas vezes, Scorpius ficou muito mau nos primeiros meses, mas hoje em dia ele só se sente frustrado quando ela aparece. – O loiro disse, puxando uma cadeira da mesa e sentando-se enquanto Harry movia-se para preparar um chá bem forte. – O que pretende fazer no Natal?

Harry não esperava aquela pergunta. Na verdade, tinha até esquecido sobre isso. O Natal seria daqui a dez dias, e ele mal tinha percebido o tempo passar, junto com a rotina de cuidar de Albus e Scorpius quando ele aparecia, as visitas de Ron e Hermione, conversar com Draco, e o trabalho... Era como se os últimos cinco meses tivessem se passado de forma tão rápida que só agora ele percebera quanto tempo passou realmente.

\- Não tinha pensado nisso. Provavelmente irei para a casa da família do Ron. Todo mundo sempre se reúne lá. É bem divertindo... Tem comida, muita gente. – Harry deu de ombros, e Draco assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Ah, ok. – Foi a resposta simples, e antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Scorpius veio correndo da sala em direção ao pai.

\- Papa! O George está com muita, muita fome! – Disse, mostrando a pelúcia para o homem, que ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa fingida.

\- Mesmo? E você acha que ele gostaria de um pouco de chá e bolachas? – Ele perguntou, e o menino assentiu com a cabeça, com um sorriso enorme.

\- Com geleia de amora! – Acrescentou, e Harry sorriu.

\- Que surpresa, eu tenho um pote cheinho de geleia de amora. – Comentou, e Scorpius pareceu sorrir ainda mais abertamente, sentando numa cadeira da mesa e colocando George em cima dela, sentado como podia.

A tarde passou calma. Logo depois do chá, Albus acordou, e os quatro ficaram na sala enquanto Scorpius assistia mais um dos intermináveis episódios de Peppa Pig, roncando e pulando no tapete como se pulasse em poças de lama. Harry e Draco comentaram sobre o que o loiro gostaria em relação ao acordo com tentariam fazer com Astoria e o advogado na sexta-feira, enquanto apoiava Albus em pé em seu colo. O menino ainda não conseguia sentar sozinho, mas tinha bastante força nas pernas, e quando Harry o colocava de pé sobre seu colo, segurando-o pela cintura, ele forçava, dando pequenos "pulinhos" enquanto fazia bolhinhas de saliva com a boca. Os olhos verdes do menino estavam completamente atentos ao redor, e seus cabelinhos estavam cada vez mais cheios e com lindos cachinhos formando-se nas pontas, enquanto ele repetia o mesmo sonzinho de bolhinhas com a boca várias e várias vezes. Draco dizia a Harry que essa era a fase onde o pequeno estava começando a fazer novas descobertas, ganhar mais força, e que em breve estaria sentado-se sozinho e querendo comer outras coisas além do leite. Harry, no entanto, não tinha pressa. Ele gostava do seu pequeno exatamente como ele estava e queria que ele continuasse assim por bastante tempo.

Logo eles esqueceram sobre o assunto "Astoria". Scorpius não parava de comentar sobre os desenhos que assistia, e Harry adorava ver Draco conversando com o filho como se fizesse completamente parte daquele mundo de músicas infantis e desenhos coloridos. Aos poucos, Harry começava a entender melhor sobre cada um deles – o suficiente para adorar Peppa Pig, mesmo que Draco odiasse cada segundo do desenho -, cantar junto todas as músicas de abertura que sabia com Scorpius e praticamente devorar cada informação que Draco lhe dava sobre o desenvolvimento de seu bebê.

Mas tem tudo eram flores. Logo os dias se passaram e, mais cedo do que Harry esperava, a sexta-feira chegava e, com ela, a terrível reunião com Astoria e seu advogado.

Scorpius tinha ficado na casa de Harry com Albus e Luna, enquanto Draco e Harry seguiram para a agência de advocacia logo cedo pela manhã. Às nove horas estavam esperando na sala de reuniões onde normalmente essas questões aconteciam. O advogado de Astoria, Leon Mason, um homem de alta estatura, com olhos e cabelos castanhos, e uma expressão calma no rosto, pediu para que o encontro fosse em uma filial da agência deles em Londres. Como o caso havia sido aberto por Astoria, eles concordaram, e logo estavam lá. Poucos minutos depois Astoria e seu representante chegaram, sentando em duas cadeiras de frente para Potter e Draco.

Mason e Potter se cumprimentaram com polidos "bom dias", mas Astoria e Draco apenas olharam um para o outro. Draco ainda assentiu com a cabeça, mas a mulher não deu sinal de que reconhecia a existência do ex-marido.

\- Então, Sres. Potter e Malfoy, acredito que seja mais viável irmos direto ao assunto. – Mason começou, e parecia extremamente profissional, um ponto positivo. – Minha cliente, Srta. Greengrass, está recorrendo ao acordo de guarda compartilhada do menor Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, de quatro anos e meio. – Ele pegou alguns documentos, colocando-os em cima da mesa para que ficassem à mostra. Eram documentos, registrados em cartório, de declaração de renda, moradia fixa, relação estável, entre outros. – A Srta. Greengrass está pedindo a guarda total do menor, considerando que a mesma possui, neste momento, moradia estável, uma renda fixa, um casamento agendado, além de poder dar atenção praticamente integral à criança e uma educação de alto nível.

\- Scorpius já tem uma educação de alto nível. Ele é um Malfoy. – Draco retorquiu de forma venenosa, e Harry o olhou com o canto do olho, antes de tocar levemente em seu braço para que ele o deixasse falar.

\- Sabemos que essa é uma questão delicada, já que a Srta. Greengrass está pedindo algo que pode ser considerado muito conturbado para uma criança tão jovem quanto o pequeno Scorpius. Sr. Malfoy é pediatra, e conhece a fundo as relações de crianças nessa idade comportamental e sabe o quanto isso seria agressivo ao pequeno, saindo de uma rotina onde vê seu pai todos os dias para morar em um país completamente diferente. – Harry disse, ele mesmo puxando os próprios documentos. – Pode-se ver que Sr. Malfoy possui uma casa fixa há mais de seis anos, um emprego estável com renda fixa, além de uma excelente relação com o filho, que se acostumou à quase ausência da mãe durante o tempo em que o Sr. Malfoy e a Srta. Greengrass passaram separados. Creio que não exista um motivo real para recorrer ao acordo já fixado. A Srta. Greengrass pode continuar visitando o filho em suas viagens para Londres, onde ele já está ambientado e satisfeito com a própria vida, tendo uma ótima educação, um lar saudável e estável. – O moreno falou, e Astoriu riu levemente, estalando a língua.

\- Um lar estável? Ele mora sozinho há mais de um ano. O menino fica com babás praticamente a semana inteira e ele passa _dias_ fora de casa. – A mulher acusou, cruzando os braços em cima da mesa. – Na França, Scorp vai ter uma família, dedicação integral a ele, até talvez quem sabe irmãozinhos? O que ele vai ter com você, Draco? O que você pode oferecer a mais pra ele, quando por sua culpa ele perdeu a família que tinha?

\- Ele tem mais amor do que você jamais deu a ele! Um ano, e você apareceu para vê-lo três vezes! – Draco falou com uma voz comedida, o corpo praticamente sem se mover do lugar, mas Harry podia ver as mãos dele tremendo embaixo da mesa.

\- Eu tinha um trabalho que me ocupava ao máximo, mas agora eu posso ser a mãe que sempre quis. E eu não posso mais deixá-lo naquele lugar solitário com esse seu tipo de gente. – Ela disse, e Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Srta. Greengrass, Sr. Malfoy, acho que deveríamos focar no caso em questão... – Ele tentou dizer, mas Draco o ignorou completamente.

\- Meu tipo? Do tipo _humano_? Do tipo que _dá atenção aos filhos_? – Ele perguntou, um músculo da mandíbula tremendo. – É óbvio que você não tem a mínima condição de criar um filho, Astoria.

\- E você tem? – Ela perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – O que você acha que seu filho vai achar de você quando você levar seu primeiro puto pra casa? Ou você já levou, e ele não se importa? Está querendo transformar o _meu_ filho num maldito pederasta como você? Você sabia disso, Sr. Potter? – Ela virou-se para o moreno, o rosto lívido. – Sabia que ele destruiu a família de Scorpius porque é um doente homossexual? Eu só partilho a guarda com ele por determinação da lei. Se fosse por mim, _meu_ filho jamais ficaria com uma _abominação_ como ele.

Harry abriu os lábios em choque, sem esperar por aquilo, e engoliu em seco. Não soube o que falar, e Draco olhou para ele como se estivesse magoado por sua reação. Mas Harry _estava_ chocado. Não esperava que aquilo fosse acontecer, nem imaginava, em seus mais longínquos sonhos, que casos maritais e de guarda seriam daquela forma.

\- Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Greengrass, acho que não temos condições para continuar tratando deste acordo agora. Os ânimos estão muitíssimo agitados. – Harry disse, depois de pigarrear, e o advogado da mulher assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Creio que poderemos marcar uma outra reunião...

\- Não. – Malfoy disse, os olhos frios, enquanto erguia-se da cadeira. – Nos vemos em corte, Astoria. Agora é a justiça quem vai decidir. – Ele falou, virando-se e saindo pela porta. Harry apressou-se para juntar os documentos em sua pasta, erguendo-se rapidamente.

\- Bom dia, Sr. Mason, Srta. Greengrass. – Se despediu, saindo atrás de Draco, encontrando-o entrando no elevador. Quase não conseguiu entrar antes que as portas se fechassem, e quando estava lado a lado com o loiro, o silêncio era ensurdecedor. O botão para o subsolo já estava apertado, e logo o veículo se moveu.

\- Está tendo segundas opiniões sobre o caso, Harry? – Draco perguntou, e sua voz estava tão magoada, tão machucada e tão vulnerável que o moreno não resistiu a erguer uma mão e tocá-lo nas costas como se pudesse acalmá-lo.

\- Eu só tenho mais certeza de que você é quem merece a guarda total de Scorp. Não se preocupe, Draco. Estamos juntos, ok? Você não vai perder o seu filho. – Assegurou, e Draco assentiu com a cabeça.

O caminho para o prédio foi longo, e mais longo ainda foi o caminho do estacionamento para o apartamento de Harry. Logo que o moreno abriu a porta, um grito de "Papa!" invadiu o ambiente, e logo Scorpius estava nos braços do pai, e Draco o apertou forte contra si, como se tivesse medo que Astoria aparecesse e roubasse a qualquer minuto.

Ao ver aquela cena, o loiro segurando em seu filho como se ele fosse seu porto seguro, os olhos cheios de lágrimas que ele se recusava a derramar, Harry teve certeza, mais do que tudo, que Draco merecia aquela criança, e que Scorpius precisava de seu pai mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Astoria que se preparasse, porque agora, seria _guerra_.

_**Continua...**_

N/A: Hey! Demorei anos para atualizar isso aqui, me desculpem a todos que estavam lendo pelo FF . Net, mas eu não estou mais visitando esse lugar regularmente. Estou postando no Nyah, então a maioria das atualizações estão lá. Vou tentar não demorar a postar aqui, mas se estiverem impacientes, podem ir pegar lá!

Beijos da Polly!


End file.
